The Marriage Bed
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: A story of how perspectives change and how age changes those perspective... A cursed bed, a blind dragon and an ethical dilemma for Severus and Hermione. Can two intellectuals figure their way out without physical confrontation? Or is the physical necessary and not necessarily unwanted.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape survived.

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 1: The Mind's Eye**

Hermione held her breath as she looked up at the imposing two story marble building that was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She had not entered the goblin stronghold since her attempted break-in eight years ago aided by Harry, Ron and Griphook in an attempt to locate the Sword of Gryffindor. She had long since been exonerated for her part in the crime, but returning to such a formidable magical building bound with dark secrets and angry, miserly goblins, her heart now raced.

Releasing a long exhale, she climbed the steps and reminder herself that she was now an employee of the Ministry- she had every right to be here on Ministry business- even if she was personally banned from housing accounts with the firm.

Silver doors opened to a vast white marble hallway flanked with goblins. Some counting stacks of gold, others scratching sums over parchment. Hermione held her head high as the dark eyes turned up from their work and followed her down the central corridor. No longer the little girl dressed up in costume, the adult witch still trembled on the inside as felt the goblins' dislike of the her in each dark, snarling glare.

"Hermione Granger, Department for the Care of Magical Creatures." She said evenly as she flashed her id card to the trio of goblins at the high front desk. "I'm here to take out the..."

"We know why you're here Ms. Granger." The older of the goblins snapped as he adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes from his perch. "I hope this time you heed the words on our doors."

Hermione swallowed, "Yes. I have special permission from the Minister, I don't think we'll have any problems."

The white haired gremlin struggled down from his roost, "Let's hope not, Ms. Granger. Let's hope not."

Before he could lead her to the elevator shaft, a younger goblin rushed up to him, whispering in his ear frantically.

"Yes, yes, send him too. Might as well _kill_ two birds with one stone."

Hermione was sure he put emphasis on the word _kill_ or was it just her imagination? The little man looked pointedly past her shoulder and spoke, "Professor Snape, you'll go down with us."

_Professor Snape? _ Hermione spun on her heel and gasped, as the man she'd last seen seven years ago at the trial for his freedom and before that, dying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack not but three feet from her. Slightly older, less intimidating, but just as powerful.

Dark, hooded eyes greeted hers, "Miss Granger". He acknowledged her gapping stare with a nod. Immediately, she noticed that his voice was rougher than in her school days, the once ringing spite in his tone, absent. Other than those aspects, nothing about the potion master seemed changed. He stood before her in his same black flowing robes, high collared buttoned frock coat; eyes shielded, but as always sharp and unapologetic.

Her emotions were thrown into hysterics. There was so much she had wanted to say to him at the trials, so much conflicted and unresolved feelings regarding his role in their lives... In _her _life. Would she get the chance to speak to him today? To tell him she was sorry, to thank him and to ask him..._why? _ Her voice held a touch of awe as she acknowledge his presence, "Professor Snape... It's been a long time."

"Come along then," the old goblin huffed, turning towards the elevators. "Professor Snape also needs to access Floor 8, and as the trolly sustained quite a bit of damage a few years ago," the goblin paused to shoot Hermione a meaningful look, "The transportation system is slower and we're having to take all waiting customers at one time."

"Oh." Hermione blushed, remembering vividly the night they had unleashed the dragon on Gringotts. Not that she felt bad about releasing the abused creature, but she did feel slightly embarrassed about their childish antics that night. _Desperate situations called from desperate measures, Hermione_, she reminded herself.

"Get in," commanded the goblin from the front of the small iron trolly cart. They had ridden in the elevator in silence. Now Snape stood besides the cart, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she gripped the edge of the cart to balance herself. _Damn it! Why did I wear heels to forage through the vaults, _she cursed her poor choice of foot ware as she suddenly tottered at the edge of the step.

A warm hand grasped hers to steady her, another at her waist. She could feel the trace of his buttons press against her arm as she fell into him and tightening her grip instinctually on his offered hand. As she pushed herself from his chest, she inhaled strong scents of fire-whiskey and peat. Her breathing quickened, as did his.

Surprised, she looked up suddenly, finding herself only inches from his face, his black eyes reflected his own bewilderment at their sudden closeness. Then the old potions master was back, lips pressed together in stern reprisal as he forcibly pushed her upright and away from him. His repulsion at her physical nearness clear.

"Granger!" He chided quietly.

Regaining her footing, she entered the cart, now only her thoughts off balance. "Sorry, sir. I'm afraid heels were not a good choice today."

"Agreed." He replied firmly, entering the small trolly, shutting the door and taking a seat besides her. Wrapping his robes around himself as he sat, his long legs still pressed against hers. _It's just a small cart and he's a large man,_ she stated the obvious in her own mind, folding her hands together in her lap, trying to make herself smaller. Frantically wondering why his physical presence was causing her to body to feel an unwanted comfort.

The goblin let go the hand-break and the cart began to heave and creak forward. Grasping the side of the cart with her left hand, she tried to enjoy the ride. Hermione attempted to quiet her mind by imagining it was just a muggle roller-coaster at a fun park, but neither brooms nor amusement rides had ever been her forte. As the trolley curved and rattled, dipped and dropped, Hermione pinched her eyes closed, faced turned away from the side of the cart and towards her companion.

With her eyes tightly shut, she once again inhaled the scents of whiskey and peat, the cool air of the caves displaced as she felt radiating warmth across her back and side. The cart made a sharp turn, but instead of bumping against the cold metal of the cart, she came in contact with Snape's arm, which was now behind her, shielding her as he gripped the other side of the cart.

In silence, she moved closer to him, her shoulder and back pressing against his chest, seeking shelter and stability when suddenly, there was another deep dip in the rail line.

"Ahh!" Hermione yelped and felt her former teacher's hand grip her forearm, holding her tight and pulling her closer. The little goblin steered on at full steam, completely oblivious to his passengers.

"Calm yourself." His dark eyes caught hers as the cool cave air whistle by them. "They haven't lost anyone from the carts in several years." His lips held a slight smile.

"That's not comforting in the least." She replied amused.

The little goblin now turned to the pair, his white hair blowing in the wind created by the speed of the cart. "This next part of the line is a bit bumpy. Had some dragon damage, we made some repairs. Didn't come out as smooth as we'd hoped." She swore his little dark eyes glittered with retribution, taking pleasure at her unmasked fear.

"How much longer?!" She asked exasperated.

The goblin just smirked and turned back to his driving though the cold black, hell of the caves.

The cart jerked left, right and then left again on the tracks. "Bloody hell!" Swore Hermione as she clutched unabashedly to Snape's frock coat and yelped.

Looking down at the young woman by his side, Severus Snape could honestly swear that he did not recognize the attractive brunette flashing a ministry badge at the head desk when she's first entered the bank. He did take pleasurable account of her black patent stilettos, her solid firm calves held captive by delicate hosiery, her black crepe skirt that hugged a petite rounded bottom and hips, her long swan-like neck supporting an entirely too-tight coiffeur. It was not until she tipped her chin up and her profile was revealed that he felt the slightest revulsion at his early stirrings. The woman was his former student, Hermione Granger and she was all grown up.

Not that it mattered to him other than his own surprise. He'd been nothing more than a voyeur for nearly a decade. So although an attractive woman would catch his eye from time to time and cause him to think on dainty, sensual pleasures, he knew it could never be more. Not with him.

_The little, bushy hair 'know-it-all' has finally embraced her womanhood, _he chuckled as he passively caught a glimpse of snowy-white breast beneath the parting of her shirt collar.

Again the cart bounced and lunged forward, her right hang grabbed at his arm, her left clutched his thigh tightly. Her breathing heaved with fear. She could hear the goblin laughing, disengaging from the parked trolly.

Severus cleared his throat, giving her hands a slight tug from his person.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened as she realized she was clinging to her former teacher. One hand at his bicep, the other at his..._ Oh no... _Flushing a deep shade of red as realization overcame her fear-clouded mind. Her left hand had been throughly clasping his upper leg. Now, his long fingers were tightly wrapped around her writs, tugging for their removal.

"Granger, we've stopped!" He gritted between his teeth.

Uncurling her fingers, she leapt up and bounded over him in a very undignified escape from the small cart and the uncomfortable closeness. _Damn_, she'd felt safe in his arms of Severus Snape, a bit too personal, but safe. _What a brave new world this is!_

Standing, Severus dusted off his robes and stepped from the cart, rubbing his thigh. "Goeblin Izakle Fert-." He said firmly as his feet hit the ground.

The old goblin spun around faster than Hermione would have thought possible. "Don't!" The little demon hissed.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the goblin. What his voice had lost in strength, it retained in threat and conviction. "You may not care for Miss Granger. We are all aware of her 'antics' and the damage she caused this bank. However, _I_ do _not_ appreciate the game you are playing... Especially when I am involved... Are we clear?"

The goblin didn't flinch, but his beady eyes narrowed. "Crystal."

Hermione hurried behind the goblin as he walked remarkably fast for such a small creature. At some level, she was eager to leave the awkwardness of the trolley ride. So Snape thought the little demon had been trying to scare her as he was still bitter about her little charade nearly a decade past? She couldn't really hold it against him, they'd caused the bank large scale damage and lost them a guard dragon. What was the muggle saying, _turn-a-bout is fair play_. Still to say a goblin's name was to hold it captive. Professor Snape must have been madder than he was letting on to make such a threat. And how did he know the goblins name? The man was a puzzle wrapped an an enigma.

As they stopped at a warded door, Hermione turned back to the professor, who she found was leaning against the side of the cave wall rubbing his thigh.

"I hope I didn't leave a mark." She offered a concerned smile.

To her amazement, his lips twitched and returned the smile slowly. "I'll live, Miss Granger."

It was awkward and endearing all at once. Suddenly, as if she had just been smacked upside the head, she had an major, earth- shattering realization. Severus Snape was beautiful. Not handsome or sporting. Certainly not 'cute' on any level. But he was darkly beautiful, _tragically _beautiful and yet when he smiled there was a stoke of boyish innocence about him.

"Granger?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

She awakened from her day-dream. Eyes widened and she turned from him suddenly, hurrying to follow the goblin through the enchanted archway. _Oh my god, why didn't I see it before? _She asked herself. _Because he was my teacher, _came the answer from within her. Now he was just a man and a wizard - older, but her equal in all social ways. _Could it really be so simple? Was it something changed in him or was he always attractive - only her perspective that had changed. _Her mind was spinning. When did Professor Snape become..._attractive?_

"Well, it's going to be somewhere up there." Said the goblin, holding his lantern high and pointing to a tower of crates.

The trio had entered a second large cavern. The space was filled with crates of all sizes stacked four and five stories high. All kinds of goods and materials littered the crates and the floor - baroque chairs, silvered mirrors, crystal chandeliers, golden bird cages.

Snape put his hands on his hips. "Is this a joke, Goeblin? This is an absolute mess. Please tell me the crates are labeled."

The little goblin lowered the lantern to his own eye level. His black eyes blazed with reflection of the flame. "As I said earlier, Professor. Someone unleashed a dragon on the premises. Gringott's has not been able to rebuild overnight. The crates are labeled and I have specific instruction that your item is in crate tower 116."

Hermione just huffed, her jaw tightening. This little foray was going to take much longer than she expected. Sometimes the wizarding worlds antiquated systems couldn't keep up with the speed of her 21st century expectations.

"Lumos." Lighting his wand, Severus Snape turned his former pupil. His black clothes and hair played a sharp contrast to his pale skin in the iridescent light of his wand.

"I hope I don't need to remind you where we are, Miss Granger." His black eyes bore into her.

Turning up her chin, she answered. "Floor 8 of Gringott's. The Cavern of Mysterious Objects. Mysterious most likely meaning cursed."

"Correct as always. So don't touch _anything_." He said emphatically.

Put out by his attitude, Hermione replied, "Thank you for your concern, but I really don't need a professor any more, _Professor_."

Snape took a step back, his eyes widening only a fraction. "I'll remember than on the trolly ride back."

Shaking her head, "I only meant to imply that I'm not a student anymore. I'm quite aware of the dangers in this room." Her voice faltering, "I want to-"

Suddenly, her eyes traveled from his black irises to neck, where pink scars crepping from under his high collar caught her attention. It was the first time she'd noticed the blemish to his otherwise pale skin.

_Was there more?_ There must be, she saw him attacked by Nagini - she knew the truth. She served as witness as he was assaulted again and again by the Dark Lord's beast. While she, Harry and Ron watched impotent with fear. Suddenly, his long, pale fingers were at his neck adjusting the collar upward.

She raised her eyes to his, pushing the words from her mouth, "Thank you." She said breathlessly and blushed.

The air was suddenly thick between them as they looked at one another with quickened breath. They both knew she'd been looking at his body. _Was there a flush to cheeks? _ His shields slipped for just a moment, she saw the boyish awkwardness about him- he was embarrassed.

Inhaling sharply, Hermione broke their eye contact and added, "I'll not touch anything, sir."

He turned from her abruptly, pausing only once to run his hand to his collar before following the goblin into the darkness of the cave.

Alone with distressing thoughts- first finding her former professor attractive and then gawking at his scars- Hermione spun her little diamond engagement ring around and around on her finger deep in thought.

Twenty minutes later, Severus Snape's wand light broke through the darkness. Unabashed fear on his face, he was running towards her. "Run, Granger!"

Hermione, surprised, questioned. "Run?"

There was no time to answer. Instead he grabbed her hand, pulling off balance, she followed his lead as he ran deeper into the engulfing blackness of the cavern. Somewhere she could hear the pounding of wings as a large beast swooped and screeched above them...

**Authors Note: ** Well, we'll get to the literal marriage bed in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'd love a beta if you like this story. It's my first Snape/ Hermione. Thanks!

Just at little hint for Chapter 2: _To these, whom Death again did wed, This grave's the second Marriage-bed..._


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape survived.

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 2: Think of England**

They were running hand-in-hand, breathless in the darkness. Just the bobbing of Snape's iridescent wand light cutting the edge from the blackness, giving shape to the shadows. Hermione had lost her heels the moment her former professor tugged her hand. Now, she was barely keeping up with his long strides in her stockinged feet. The tendons of her right shoulder burning as he pulled her behind him through a series of sharp, zig-zag turns in an effort to evade the beast.

The animal was getting closer. The pounding of its wings louder, the rush of wind that followed now pushing against them. In the darkness, its hideous screech echoed through the cavern.

"Nox!" Whispered Snape, coming to an abrupt halt, but still panting. His arms, wrapping around her petite body to halt her perpetual motion forward.

Her heart raced in her breast like hummingbird wings. Snape pressed her to his chest tighter, as if to wordlessly say, '_don't move_'. In the darkness, they could hear the dragon descend to the cave floor. Heavy claws scratching the ground like knives against slate; all the time coming closer to where they stood completely still.

Apparently, the both knew that apparation was useless in Gringott's caves. The only way to best this beast would be trickery.

"Bells." Hermione said _sotto voce_, pressing her lips against the thick, course wool of his coat. "They trained them to fear bells."

Her mouth was literally pressed above his heart and she could feel the pounding of his blood with her lips. His breath shuttered as he flicked his wand and out tinkled the sound of bells.

The animal roared and a bright flame of white fire illuminated the darkness. Again, Snape produced the sound from his wand. This time the dragon threw back his head and roared, lunging towards them.

Without a word, Snape released his hold on her, jerking Hermione once again by her arm. They were running, but this time in complete blackness without wand light. She tripped, he pulled her up by her aching arm. They ran further until she felt his body slam against a stack of something-ness, causing a loud crash and hard leather books rained down on them. The commotion turning the dragon in their direction with a shriek. Another white flame illuminated the cave.

"Damn it!" He cursed standing, shoving her forward to run again. That's when her hand reached out and felt heavy wool curtains and a large wooden post.

"In here." Hermione pulled at his arm as she crawled up into a bed frame, refusing to let go of his hand. The mattress sagged as his weight descended upon the bed behind her.

"Shhh.." She whispered, body trembling. They listened silently.

The heavy, clawed feet drug against the cave floor seeming to come closer to their secret location. Together, they sat completely still, Hermione clinging to her professor's arm, pressed her body against his back in an attempt to stop her own body from quaking.

Snape held his wand out in front of them, ready to do battle or die trying. His early spells had merely bounced off the beast, causing no harm other than further angering the creature. His heart raced, he had fought so much to live and now he was sure he was going to die by dragon fire- he was beyond angry, he was pissed. The dragon now seemed to circle them, Severus's arm began to shake ever so slightly.

The young witch's body pressed against him harder. Soft, moist lips brushed against his ear. Her breath was hot and halting, "Don't. make. a. sound... It's blind."

They were as silent as the grave.

Finally, the heavy feet began to drag and scrape away from them. The beating of the wings began and the sound of the animal grew further and further away.

Severus released Hermione's hand, bringing his own to the bridge of his nose in contemplation. Only then did he realize it was trembling. Small feminine hands pressed gently against his shoulders, her forehead against his back. "We're okay." She whispered weakly.

They sat this way for several minutes both from residual fear; seeking to recovery their nerves. The soft blanketing warmth of her body comforted him, without though he placed a hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was only when she squeezed back that he was cognizant of what he'd just done. Embarrassed, he pushed away her hand and moved to the other side of the bed. _Since when did he need a woman's comfort? _

"Lumos". He said quietly, but strangely nothing happened. Again, he hissed, voice rough. "Lumos!" Blackness remained.

Taking out her wand, Hermoine commanded, "Lumos!" Darkness. Fear surged through her veins, as she said louder, "Lumos!"

"Shhh," Snape hissed as a small blue flame sprung from his palm.

Hermione looked at him in wonderment. "You must teach me to do that!"

Severus smirked, as he moved to his knees, "I didn't think you needed a professor anymore."

Kneeling, he drew himself close to one of the four candle pillars built into the bed posts and blew the flame to light a wick. As the little light put forth a golden glow, Hermione drew the thick bed curtains tightly shut.

"I'm guessing some kind of magic here is preventing us from using our wands."

Closing his long fingers to extinguish the blue flame, his lips curled. "I see you are still the brightest witch of you age."

She chuckled at his classic snark. "Where's the goblin?"

"Dead, most likely."

She gasped. "What happened?"

"It was quite unorganized when we got to the top of crate tower 116. Apparently they had a large dragon on the loose some eight years ago and everything has been topsy- turvy every since." Snape replied, adjusting a pillow and leaning against the headboard of the massive mahogany bed allowing his body to rest. "Or perhaps you hadn't heard?"

"I don't think it's very funny to joke about a man's death." Hermione replied.

Severus snarled, "He wasn't a man. Anyway, he opened the wrong box. Death by dragon's breath. At least, I assume that _that _was a dragon. You're the animal expert."

"Have you no empathy for magical creatures?" The witch questioned honestly.

Leaning his head back, he began to study the unusual carvings on the canopy frame. Thoughtlessly, he replied, "Regrettably, I was raised a city lad. Not much time for pets or -"

He paused and suddenly, and blanched. "Oh, bloody fuck."

"What is it?" Hermione looked up as Snape jumped to his feet and placed his fingers to the Italian text on the upper frame.

"Can you read Italian?" He had meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Actually, yes. A little." She responded, standing and moving her hand to the frame next to his. "I studied abroad for a semester in Rome."

"Bloody brilliant for you." Then, placing his hand on his hip, he commanded, "Read it aloud, Granger and for Merlin's sake, let's hope it doesn't say what I think it says."

Tracing the letters, she found the beginning of the text. "Well, it's not modern Italian, probably medieval or Renaissance. I think it reads, 'To these, whom Medici did wed, well remember that Death provides a second Marriage-bed'."

When Hermione brought her eyes back to Snape, she saw that his black orbs held the strangest expression. Raising his left hand afore him in the golden glow of the candle light, she saw a black inky ring began to dance around his forth finger.

"Professor?" She questioned.

For the second time in an hour, her heart began to race. Without words, he drew up her left hand in his. His fingers trembled as he pushed back her little gold engagement ring to reveal an ugly black circle staining the circumference of her own heart finger.

Snape swallowed, his voice even more raspy. "It seems we have just been wed, Miss Granger."

"What?!" She quipped. "That's not possible."

"Do you know where we are? Does 'Medici' sound familiar to you? Think back on your magical history." He snapped, dropping her hand and pacing the mattress.

"The Medici family was a highly political family during the Italian Renaissance. Primarily they had strong holds in banking, the Church-"

"I don't have time for this." He stopped and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "You're a witch not a muggle encyclopedia!"

Big brown eyes studied him apologetically beneath thick lashes. _She is very pretty_, his mind said for about the hundredth time that day which caused him to release her arm and step back from her. Bringing his fingers to squeeze the bridge of his nose, he calmed himself. "_This_ is the Medici Marriage Bed. We have just been married against our will."

Hermione laughed hysterically. "The Medici Marriage Bed. Yes, I recall hearing about it." _Surely he's joking_. "But, it's a myth!"

"Well Miss Granger, you're standing on it. Does it feel mythical to you?"

"Then I'll go!" But before she could move, Snape grabbed her arm, holding her painfully tight. She shoved at him with her elbow as if to fight him, but he was having none of it.

His voice was low and menacing. "Step a toe off this bed and they won't be able to scrape enough of us from the curtains to make a meat pie." He pulled her close and snarled, black eyes dangerous. "Do I make myself clear, Granger?"

"Yes, okay. I understand." She pleaded, shrugging, "Just let me go." He unceremoniously dropped her arm and she fell to the mattress, moving far away from him and curling into a ball.

"I didn't survive the Dark Lord and Nagini to get killed by a silly girl."

Hermione hugged her legs. "I'm not a silly girl."

They sat in silence for several minutes, both staring at the black wedding bands which encircled their fourth proximal digits and both trying to come to terms with the curse which now bound them with dark magic.

Hermione broke the silence. "I'm not sure I understand the myth surrounding the Medici Marriage Bed. I know it was created so that dark wizard Lorenzo Medici could control marriages between pureblood magic families and wealthy muggle families of the age in Renaissance Italy."

Snape watched her silently as she struggled to piece together her knowledge with fact.

"Once two unwed people enter the bed, they are trapped or bound by the curse. Creating between the two a dark sacrament. They must...umm..." She frantically searched her knowledge of the English language to select an appropriate word, "... _fornicate_ if they wish to leave the bed alive, thus being married in both spirit and body."

Severus swallowed hard. "Yes and no. The curse of the bed binds them on one level. Entrance of the couple onto the bed was considered the same as consensually jumping the broom or vows between a priest in later times. Even if that entrance was unconsensual- as it probably always was, otherwise there would be no need for the bed. But it is the act of consummation of the two unwed individuals that ties them together as the metaphorical 'one' and it is only as 'one' they can leave the bed alive. Uniting the dark magic as the body units during...copulation."

Hermione cringed. "So this is both a literal and metaphorical 'marriage bed'?"

"Yes," Snape replied dryly, closing his eyes and resting his head against the headboard once more.

There was another long period of silence before Snape opened his eyes to the sound of girlish giggling.

"I've just wed my positions instructor." Hermione said to herself laughing and shaking her head. "Ron is going to kill me!"

Snape snorted. "If we can get out of the bed and avoid that bloody fire breathing beast, we can get the curse breakers to break the dark magic binding us and thus, the marriage will be annulled."

Scrubbing her face in slightly mad hysterics, "Get out of the bed?!" She stopped and looked at the older wizard with bewildered amusement. "Well, I suppose the sooner the better!" She laughed again and quipped, "I'll just spread my legs and what's the saying, 'Think of England'?"

Snape looked at her in utter disgust.

Suddenly, it was all making sense to her. _Yes! _ She _could _do this.

"No, no. I'm not joking!" Hermione responded vehemently. "I know you don't find me unattractive, I saw those glances you were taking down my blouse in the trolley." Her brown eyes held him like a vise.

Severus's breathing stopped.

"Just do it. Gently, if possible." Reaching up her skirt, she began removing her delicate hosiery. It wasn't like she was a virgin. She'd just close her eyes and let her mind drift elsewhere, he'd do the deed and _voila!_- they'd be out of this bed in the next ten minutes, she could take an anti-fertilization potion when she reached her apartment.

"Come on, _Professor_, be a gentleman and let's get it over with." She chided eagerly.

"Damn you, Granger!" He spat at her. "Damn you!" His pale cheekbones flushing as he stood to tower over her. "I'm not twenty-one anymore." He hissed. "Just because I find you an attractive witch and you've an eager quim, I can't just mount you like a broadmare. _It_ doesn't work that way!"

Hermione's jaw dropped open. His words assaulted her.

"And I assure you, I am no gentleman." His voice rasped as he stepped closer. Black, fathomless eyes filling with darkness. "If I was a younger wizard with no care for women, we could get this over with. I'd turn you over on your hands and knees right now and fuck your solicitous little cunt. Is that how Weasley does it?"

With a great deal of force, she punched him hard in his right kneecap. "Fuck you!" She cried out as her fist connected with bone and sinew.

"Agghh!" He yelped, grabbing his leg and collapsing in pain as her blow struck his tibial nerve.

"Get away from me! You disgust me." She spat, hugging her legs to her chest. Holding her chin high, she turned from him and clung to the opposite side of the bed. His words brought the taste of vomit to her mouth. _How dare he speak of Ron like that!_

"And you disgust me." Snape retorted quietly as he retreated to his side of the mattress, limping.

Who did she think he was? He might have been a death eater, but he'd never been a rapist. Even if he _could_ produce an erection at her demand, he couldn't bring his ministrations upon her without _some _encouragement. Call it ego, but his needed to be stroked; false praise was better than, 'fuck me, you old bastard, so we can get out of here'. Summing an orgasim was similar to creating a patronus. It required some seriously happy thoughts. It was his mind, not _just_ his body that needed stimulation to achieve the required results for their freedom.

He glanced at the young woman curled up like a wounded animal on the far side of the bed. Only her back and disheveled hair visible to him and he regretted using such harsh words. He was no gentle born man, hopefully he had proven that with his low, coarse talk. He needed texture to his pleasures, not a polished Ministry bird and certainly, not girlish daydreams - was there more to Hermione Granger than what appeared at first sight? He was doubtful.

If they were going to have at, he certainly had no better ideas about how to go about their coupling than she. Removing his robes and boots; he resting his dark head against his knees; attempting to turn his brooding thoughts to something more pleasing. Taking her advice, he thought on England.

**Author's Note:** Thoughts and reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape survived.

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 3: Bewitching the Mind**

They lay a long time, both silently hugging to their side of the massive Renaissance bed.

Finally, his body sore, Severus pushed himself up and reached into his frock coat removing a small silver flask. The former Potions Master had once been a master at suppressing his guilt and self-hatred, but after the death of the Headmaster at _his _wand, his ghosts were now easier managed with a drop of the craythur.

He took two long swings to push down the tumult of emotions he'd begun experiencing over the past silent hours. Severus was beginning to accept that he would have to lie with the woman on the other side of the mattress - one way or another- and his old self-hatred was running pretty high. She was too young for him and too good.

_I shouldn't have been so cruel._

"Drink." He stated firmly in his rasping voice. When Hermione didn't respond, he shoved at her foot with his and stated louder, "Drink. You'll feel better."

Slowly, the petite young woman rose on her elbow. She turned her head and looked at the flask with distain. Then giving into her baser needs, she snatched the flask from his hands, grimacing, "Explains the smell."

Tilting back her head, she took a long swig and coughed as her lips parted from the flask.

Snape chucked lowly.

"Excuse me for not being an alcoholic!" She shot him an angry glance.

Snape's expression darkened. "I am not an alcoholic!"

He reached out for the flask, but she just smacked his hand away and took another sip. "Some wouldn't have thought it possible, but you _have_ changed, _Professor_."

Severus raised a dark eyebrow, "Meaning, Ms. Granger?"

"As a student, I never once smelled drink on you. Now it hangs about you like a sickness." Wiping her lips on her sleeve, she turned her brown eyes upon him with contempt.

Taking the flask from her hands, he quipped, "When you've been what I've been through, taking the edge off with a nightcap is hardly the worst habit to have developed."

"You're better than that." She stated, nodding towards the drink; voice softening.

Severus focused his eyes on the flask. "No, I'm not."

Hermione stared at the former potions master for a long time. In the silent past hours, she deduced some major revelations about her former teacher. It wasn't that Professor Snape had changed as much as she had changed. She had grown up. As an adult, Hermione was now able to view his character from a multi-dimensional prism, revealing his true natures. Emotions cooling, her mind took over.

As a child, she'd seen him only as Harry's tormentor, Lord Voldemort's spy and Dumbledore's murderer- but the trials revealed the truth. Severus Snape _was_ those things, but he was also an abused child, a tormented student, a rejected lover, an eager young deatheater _AND_ he was Lily's childhood sweetheart, the Headmaster's most trusted disciple, Draco's guardian, Harry's protector. He wasn't a gentle man, but he was a good man. Despite all his vitriol and prickles, he _always_ did what needed to be done. If actions reveal true character, here was the dark hero of the war.

Severus flushed under her scrutiny. "Do I want to know the reason for this thoughtful gaze? Thinking of how you can send me to muggle detox, Granger?"

Not breaking her eye contact, she said reflectively, "I had you all wrong and I'm sorry for that."

Snape snorted, taking another sip of whiskey. He didn't need her pity.

"Don't get me wrong. You're not a nice man, your a bit of a cranky old bastard and you're vocabulary is definitely lacking. But you're a bit of a hero in all of this aren't you?"

His dark eyes turned to hers. "You have it wrong, Ms. Granger. I'm a villein."

"Your one true love married another man and bore his child, and you protected this child even at the risk of your own peril because you had loved his mother and you loathed Remus because his friends tormented you in school and he never stopped it, but you made him the wolfsbane every month. And when Harry was in what you thought was danger at the hands of Sirius and Prof. Lupin, you saved us - even though you have a huge fear of werewolves. But you shielded us from Remus's wolf, just like you shielded me tonight from the dragon. You literally threw yourself in front of us!"

"Stop, Granger." He commanded in his raspy voice.

"When Dumbledore asked that you spare him a painful death and save Draco's soul, you did so at the risk to your _own_ soul. And when you lay dying..." She paused, her voice cracking, "You gave Harry _all _your memories... That must have been incredibly difficult for someone as private as you - to share the most intimidate details of your life to the student you loathed."

Severus flushed. _She knows everything. She was at the trials, I remember her watching me._

"As much of an arse as you were to me and my friends in class all those year, the first thing I wanted to say when I saw you in the bank lobby was ... thank you. Because I never had the opportunity to say thank you at the trials."

Taking the flask from his hand and replacing it with hers, she gave it a squeeze. When he tried to tug it away, she squeezed harder.

"Are you mad?" He asked her quite serious. Trying to put distance between them.

"No, I'm just not going to let your cruel words push me away. Because deep down, beneath all the bitterness and all the drink; you're still a good man, _Severus Snape_." She said his given name gently, still holding his hand with firm resolve.

His heart raced. It was perhaps the first time in his life that he was at a loss for words; he looked at her with bewilderment. _ How can such a young witch- a bloody, little nobody girl- strike me so off balance?_

"What I said about you 'doing the deed' and I'd 'think of England'." Hermione laughed to herself, "I can't demand that of you. It was very selfish. I think I _was_ a bit mad earlier, or at least a bit in shock and definitely _not_ thinking clearly. Anyway, I'm sorry."

She finally let go of his hand and Snape snatched it back to his body as if he'd been burned.

"In light of what we're going to have to do to get out of this bed, wouldn't it be better if we went about it as friends or at least as equals? I'm no longer the girl you taught at Hogwart's. I hope you'll see there's more to me than just being a former student. You weren't the only one the war changed. "

Hermione was now in the middle of the bed and somehow, Snape had curled even further up his side of the headboard. The look in his eye was the same as when a dog was deciding to trust a new human or to attack it.

_Trust me._ Her brown eyes beckoned.

"No one is coming to save us." She stated frankly, settling into the middle of the bed, feet encroaching on his territory.

"I know." He finally answered. He ran a hand through his black hair, "I'm not even sure we're in the right cavern. There were several inconsistencies in Goeblin's tracking of the crates. The tower was stamped 116, but I don't know. Something felt off and Goeblin seemed a bit confused when we reached the top."

"I take it then you weren't expecting a fire breathing dragon in your crate then?"

Severus blinked, "No. Actually," he paused and chuckled lightly, "I came to pick up The Black Caldron."

"A black caldron? Don't you have a few dozen of those at home?" Questioned Hermione.

"Not 'a' Ms. Granger, 'the'. It's a children's book that I'd promised to a... a friend. " He added awkwardly.

Hermione smiled, the man really could be endearing. _He has a friend._ She knew the children's book and the fact that he had confided in her was a delicate trust that she wasn't ready to shake.

"That's sweet. Oh, and it's 'Hermione', please. Every time you say Ms. Granger, I think you're about to follow it with 'Ten points from Gryffindor!'. Makes me a bit nervous."

Snape's lips turned up into a small smile. "It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of saying that."

"If you want to say it again for old times sake, I care bear it."

Snape looked at her silently and wondered, _How much can you bear? Once you see me, see the scars Nagini left, will you be able to bear me a top you. _He flushed and looked away from her.

"So?"

"So?" He replied in question.

"How do we start this...um, Severus." She motioned her finger, pointing between him and her.

He coughed, "You're the brightest witch of your age. Have you not figured it out yet?"

Hermione laughed aloud. "No, I haven't. But you're considered rather clever yourself and you have the advantage of age and... experience." She added the last word blushing.

Looking away from her, warmth touched his swallow cheeks. "Not experience with this." Turning his dark eyes up to her. "Hermione." He began and then swallowed hard, "This," he mimicked her earlier motion, "is difficult for me think about or even to contemplate how to act on."

His breathing growing faster, "You are an attractive witch, I'll not deny that. But, I've _never _been with a former student and just because I find a woman attractive, doesn't mean that I think about being with her_ intimately_."

"Oh." Taking a deep breath as their conversation grew serious. _I guess I wasn't off about him looking down my blouse on the trolley. _ She wouldn't deny that it was nice being appreciated by the older wizard. Turning the little silver flask around in her hands, she suddenly had an idea.

"Drink!"

"I'd love one." He answered, eyeing the flask covetously.

"No, not _drink_!" Rolling her eyes, "I mean, a drinking game. Like 'I've Never' or something."

Severus frowned. "This is the best you've got? We get drunk and... _you know_." He added, pulling at his collar as if it was suddenly tight.

"Drink has been the catalyst for British men and women fornicating for a millennia. I mean, it's practically a requirement for the first time!"

Severus sighed, bringing his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"We already find one another attractive. So attraction isn't the problem. We just need to break the ice and get over our moral dilemmas. Drink has a way of making one forget morals." She briefly thought of Ron, and then pushed the thought away again with another shot.

Severus lifted his head to look at Hermione curiously.

"What?" She asked indignant.

His heart raced, voice low, "I don't... I don't repulse you?"

Hermione took a deep swig from the flask again. "Is this a 'bottomless-flask'?"

"Yes." He added coarsely.

"Um, no, you do no repulse me, _Prof_- Severus." Smiling rather silly. "Actually, the physical appreciation is kind-of mutual." Then her smile broadening, "Oh bloody hell, I mean, you're kind of hot in this Trent Rezor kind way of way."

"_Who?_" He asked leaning forward, taking the flask and a deep drink.

"Trent Rezor, Nine Inch Nails? It's a muggle rock band. Ron's rather fond of them."

"Oh." He replied, still clueless.

Then reaching out her hand for return of the flask, her brown eyes held his. "You don't repulse me. You're... you're a powerful, handsome, older wizard."

He put the flask in her hand, the light around her seemingly softer. He his ego felt a bit of its old pride.

"There is something different about you than most guys I've been out with. Beside the um, older bit. You're kind of... _sensual_. " She smirked and drew forth another shot of the fire-whiskey, laughing as it burned her throat. "Ginny always use to do the most sexy imitation of you saying your first-year line, 'I can teach you bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.' and then adding, 'in bed'."

Severus closed his eyes and moaned.

"Can you really do that? Bewitch my mind and ensnare my senses?" Hermione's eyes were wide and innocent. The drink making her feel light and giddy.

"Aren't I doing that now, Hermione?" He said, snapping the silver flask with his fingernail.

"Okay. Let's do this!" Hermione jumped forward, raising to her knees and summoning her youthful courage. "If I get too drunk, I'll pass out and then it will all be for naught."

Severus didn't move.

"Come on," She said, reaching out and grasping his frock coat; pulling the potions master towards the middle of the bed. "Take off your coat."

"What, why?" He demanded.

Hermione giggled, the fire-whiskey was definitely taking effect and loosening her inhibitions. "Because I can't _do _my old potions master and right now, you look a lot like him. Is that the same coat you wore at Hogwart's? " Then reaching out and unbuttoning the top bottom, she added smartly, "Don't answer that. It's a rhetorical question."

"I can do this myself!" He said, attempting to push away her hands from his chest.

"Well, maybe I like doing it!" She replied flippantly, her chin held high. Alcohol fueling her courage and seductive wit. "Might be a nice change of pace to have woman undress you, hey?"

"Granger!" He said harsher, as her hands now moved to his third button.

"Hermione!" She leaned forward and retorted an inch from his nose.

Then suddenly, as if pulled together by some unseen magnetic source, they kissed. Startled, she started to pull away, but a strong hand in her hair cradled her head, pushing her deeper into their embrace. Lips parted, tongues brushed gently. A tight coil inside of her released and she resigned herself to his control. _Yes, he is teaching me._

Her mind was bewitched, and her senses were _completely_ ensnared.

**Author's Note: Reviews are great! What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape survived.

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 4: Loving the One You're With**

**WARNING: This chapter contains an adult scene between two consenting adults. **

Severus had intended to kiss her chastely. Yet, when their lips met, a flame ignited in him. When she began to pull away, he couldn't let her go; the fire was too great. She was strong and sweet, like a honey mead and the her effect on him, just as heady. Allowing his hands to skim along the planes of her back and rest at her small waist, he delighted as she mewed in pleasure at his touch. Strangely, he felt no guilt in stroking her curves as she seemed pleased with his ministrations.

Her hands roved over his chest as her tongue explored him with mutual curiosity and pleasure. Tangling her hands in his black, raven hair, she moved to place hot whispered, kisses against his ear and jawline.

Severus moaned with satisfaction. Releasing her blouse from her skirt, his hands burned the flesh of her back.

When his touch reached her flesh, Hermione could feel her body stirring with hot desire. She needed more of _him_. One hand tracing his jaw, she brought her lips to his pulse point; pushing against it with tongue and teeth.

Praising her seduction, he moved his hands to work through her brown tresses and rasped, "Oh, witch. You're more than I expected."

Then her hands were at his collar, pulling at his neckcloth. Which all felt suddenly _**wrong**_. A knot of repulsion formed in his stomach and Severus firmly pushed the young witch away.

Hermione bounced into the mattress. "What was that for?" She asked in wide- eyed shock.

"Don't touch me there!" He growled; pulling up his collar, straightening his cravat.

"You do realize that we're both going to have to take some clothes off to do this?" Asked Hermione, pushing herself up again. "You certainly took liberties with my blouse."

Severus's expression was dark and angry. "Don't you see, girl?" Now pulling aside his collar and showing her a few red and ugly scars tracing his neck. "You were there. You know what happened!" His voice was indignant.

Quieter, she answered. "I remember. You were attacked by Nagini and I know you spent several months in St. Mungo's before you were healed."

"I was _never_ healed!" He shouted, moving away from her. "I was _mended."_

Leaning against the headboard, he scrubbed his face with his hands, seeking a calmer voice. "The poison atrophied most of the muscle, the skin did not regrow correctly. A muggle surgeon was called in to make graphs from the skin on my ribs to cover the open wounds on my chest. I suppose you understand this as you are of the muggle world."

Her lips dry, she answered, "Yes."

He breathed unsteady. "My voice never healed because of the tissue damage and scaring at my throat though I'm sure you've noticed that by now."

She nodded silently, giving him space to speak his frustration.

"Hermione," he began and then paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I haven't been with a woman since... since I was attacked."

The little golden bed chamber was becoming Severus's confessional. "I can make love to you because I do not have to remove my clothes for_ this._ The candle doesn't have to be lit, you need not see or feel the damage."

It was three heartbeats before she could respond.

"So you're going to spend the rest of you life celibate because you're too damn afraid of what someone might think of your scars?"

"I _know_ what they would think." He hissed, his old vitriol ready. "I'm already a monster on the inside, I don't have to show her that I'm one in flesh as well."

"_Her?"_

Severus looked at her like a wounded animal.

"The one you came to get the book for? Of course she would be a lady friend. You wouldn't come to the vaults for someone unless they were a very special friend."

"_She_ is none of your concern."

Hermione huffed, "Unbelievable! You're going to make love to me and enjoy it. Which I know you were enjoying it, so don't try denying it now and then go back to a platonic friendship with this woman that you _actually_ care about?"

"**Don't **speak of her." Pointing a warning finger, voice hostile and rasping. "You know nothing of Helen."

Like a cat with a mouse, Hermione smiled broadly. "Helen..." She repeated. "It's a lovely name."

Severus moaned and dropped his head in his hands. The drink still burned inside of him, confusing his thoughts. The master spy had become complacent since his retirement.

Still empowered by her own intoxication, Hermione moved to sit besides the potions master. "Does she feel the same about you?"

Snape didn't raise his head, but answered lowly. "She wants more than I can give her."

"Then give her more." She insisted, laying her head on his shoulder. "Give _her_ the choice."

Severus turned his head to look at her curiously.

"Obviously, you are fearful that if she sees your scars, she'll reject you. So you've rejected her first by holding her at arms length - at friend's length. Why not turn the tables and tell her the truth about why you feel you can't be with her."

Severus closed his eyes. "And what if she rejects me?"

"Then you have lost nothing you did not have already. You are the same. You either continue with your friendship or you find a new friend."

Lifting her head and looking on his tired face, the hurt boy he'd once been surfacing in his eyes.

"Severus, if a woman loves you, she's not going to reject you because of scars on your body." Then touching his face lightly, "And if she does, then she wasn't worth loving. I think you're going about this backwards. We must love ourselves first before we can love others."

Putting her forehead to his, she whispered, "_Love yourself_. _You're worth loving_." Sealing the statement with a reverent kiss, she brought her forehead back to his.

Raising a hand to stroke her cheek, "How does such wisdom come to one so young?"

"Because I almost lost the man I love because I was too embarrassed to tell him and he was to shy to tell me." She placed her lips on his and they kissed again. "I hate to think we might only have ever remained friends."

Severus pulled her into his lap, tilting up her chin. Before he could kiss her, she stopped him.

"Severus, " her eyes burning into his, "Ron can never know."

Clasping her hand in his firm grasp, his dark eyes burned into her. "And he **never** will. We will have to tell the curse breakers Hermione, but we'll either have to bond them with unbreakable silence or obliviate their memory of it."

Sighing shakily, "Okay."

"Here," he pushed the flask into her hand, eyes turning up to hers. "Take a bit more."

She did as she was told and he followed suit. With fire-whiskey running hot in their veins, they began to kiss again. This time the kisses were not tentative and loving, but urgent and needy. They came together as natural as primal savages. As if they were the embodiment of the first man and first woman and thus, it was right that they mate. The gods had made them to serve this purpose.

Touching, rubbing, moaning their pleasure- Hermione rode above Severus, stroking his hard length with her core. She had taken off his frock coat to reveal a waist coat that he would not shed. This seemed very unfair as she had removed her blouse and strode above him in just her bra and skirt.

Soon her ministrations were not enough, he needed to push his weight against her. Picking her up by the waist, he tumbled her into the mattress. His knee pushing apart her thighs with only a slight pause to raise up on his elbows and push back a tendril of hair from her face. "Hermione, you're beautiful."

The young witch smiled weekly. "If it helps you can call me... _her _name."

"I will not." He raised up from her and turned to the candle. Cooley blowing it out, he laid back down atop her. Knee nestling back between her thighs. "I am with you and I shall take pleasure with _you_. I think that respect is the least you can ask of me."

_Yes, you are worth loving, Severus._ She just prayed this Helen was worthy of his affections.

After a few minutes of continued petting and rocking, Severus gently guided his hands beneath Hermione's pencil skirt. Hooking his thumbs in her lacy underwear, he removed the garment. Until this moment, his touches skimmed her arms, shoulders and back, but now he stroked her legs, her thighs; finally, moving his fingers to touch her sex. She jerked slightly at the gentle penetration.

"Shhh..." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "I just want to ready you."

Kissing her neck as his fingers kneaded and stretched her; he felt awkward about touching her most private place, but it would do neither of them good if he tried to enter her body before she was ready to accommodate him. He was a large man

Each time his fingers pushed in and out of her, she moaned and mewed with pleasure.

"Please," she finally begged, squirming and pressing against his fingertips. "I need you."

Hearing him release himself from his trousers, he lowered his weight atop her again. In the darkness, she could feel his manhood pressing against her sex, entering her. She thought how strange it was not to have touched his skin- as he had insisted upon leaving on all his clothes, minus the coat- and now they were about to do the most intimate thing two people could do and he still fully clothes.

Desperately she found his hips, pushing up his shirt, her fingers relished the feel of his warm flesh.

He paused mid-stride, panting. "Please, don't."

"Severus, you're making love to me and I can't even _feel_ you other than... inside me." Rubbing his arm, "Let me at least touch your back. I swear, I'll move my hands no further, but let me touch you; just a little part of you."

He lowered his forehead to hers. "No," he stated emphatically

Taking her small wrists in one hand, he pinned them above her head and pushed into her harder.

"Ughh" She cried in wordless surprise.

_What was coming over him?! _Suddenly, he released her hands and eased his pace. He didn't know why he had this sudden overwhelming desire to dominate her. Dark magic was binding them. Perhaps it was awakening his darker sexual nature as well? He cursed himself. He would fight against this longing. She was too young for such fantasies and besides, she wasn't his to dominate. Hermione Granger belonged to another man.

The moment the potions master pinned back her hands and thrust into her, she felt as if she was being physically dominated, perhaps even punished for touching his flesh. It was hard and forceful, but strangely _good_. As if the pain of the bondage also created a deeper pleasure. Was this the real Severus Snape, was he holding back for her sake and was knowing the truth worth the risk of finding out?

Hermione Granger's thirst for knowledge was more powerful than fear.

Arching her back and wrapping her legs around him, she allowed her body to accept him deeper. His paused in momentary surprise and then thrust into her harder, rocking her body on the mattress.

"Yes," she whispered in satisfaction.

Severus stopped. Breathing erratic, he pushed at her leg to untangle from him. "You don't know what you're asking."

In the darkness, she took his hands then raised hers above her head as he had done just moments earlier. Wrists crossed in submission, she whispered. "Show me."

This was different. This was something she'd never experienced with Ron. There was no boyish fickleness or teenage cuddles in his stride. He was raw and course and she had the overwhelming desire to be marked by him; to be his possession.

"This is the dark magic," he relied shakily. "You'll regret this moment if I treat you... rough."

Now stroking her hands through his hair, "We only have this one time and then I'll _really_ be married... I don't want to forget _this_."

When she said, _this_, what he knew she meant was _us_. This strange little misshapened moment of time, this dark curio that no one but themselves could judge- _this _moment in which they could be whatever they wished to be.

Her words seared into him. Without need of further encouragement, he grasped her offered wrists and bound them tight above her head in his left hand. His other hand plucked her small breasts from her bra like hard, ripe peaches. Corse fingers pinched her erect nipples. An exquisite and torturous pleasure thrummed through her body. Arching her back, she offered him more and soon he was sucking and biting her breasts as she cried out in pleasure.

In the darkness, he smiled as he possessed her body; tasted her sweetness with his tongue. As much as he had grown to respect Hermione Granger this night, he would not be her equal; he would be her teacher. With her permission, he'd show her the difference between a boy and a man. Growling, Severus raised up on his knees pushing deeper. Hermione accepted him as he touched her core. Again and again until she cried out with completion. Her body trembling.

Placing a hand over her mouth, he whispered, "Shhh... The dragon, pet."

Then releasing her wrists, he placed her hands behind her on the bed post. "Hold to the bedpost." He commanded darkly. Then lifting one leg around his neck, he pounded into her for his own release. His hilt grinding against her sex. One hand he held against her mouth to stifle her cries. She bit and sucked his finger as he filled and stretched her deeper than Ron ever had.

Letting go of the bedpost to bring her hand to his hair, he spanked her twice, harshly.

"Oww!" She cried against his hand.

"Your hands. Do as I told you!" He rasped.

And when she did, she experienced a second orgasm.

"Aghh!" He cried out his own release before collapsing.

Mind clouded, he somehow pulled his body from hers and fumbled with his trousers and shirt tail. "Holy, Merlin! You feel amazing."

Praise, however achieved, still made Hermione happy, but she had to confess, "I didn't know that I could..."

He took her hand in his, brushing it to his cheek before she could say more. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I thought it was more than perhaps you've umm...experienced, but I felt you... _twice_?"

"Um, yes." She answered quietly. "That was a first."

He relit the candle and saw her face was flushed with satisfaction.

"I've never..." She stopped and laughed sightly. "I've never done it quite like that before. I've definitely have never been spanked!" She looked like a woman sated as she lolled back on the mattress pulling down her skirt; eyes fluttering shut. "It was so different! It hurt and it was fucking amazing."

His ego polished, his voice could not hide his Slytherin pride. "I've never had complaints regarding my skill."

"Or size." Hermione grinned, apparently, potions was not the only thing Severus Snape was good at. Ginny had been right in her assessment. Drunk and thoroughly sexed, she turned on her side and snuggled happily into the mattress.

Buttoning his frock coat, Severus continued, "Get you clothes on Ms. Granger. We've got a bed to get out of and a dragon to sneak past."

Hooking the last button, he asked to her silence, "Hermione?"

But when he turned back to her, the disheveled young woman lay asleep with a large smile on her face. He stretched out beside her and smoothed a curl from her forehead, looking upon her admiringly. "You are much more than I gave you credit for." He sincerely hoped that Ron Weasley could make the young witch happy.

Bending forward, he kissed her forward. "Thank you."

Then laying down besides her, still drunk himself, he thought peacefully of Helen. "_But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep... and miles to go before I sleep..."_

Closing his eyes, together they slept the sleep of the pleasured.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are so encouraging. Well, what do you think about this chapter? The last quote is by Robert Frost.


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

Author's Notes: Slightly AU. Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Severus Snape survived.

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 5: I Shall Not Pass This Way Again  
**

Hermione had the strangest dream that she had incredible crazy, satisfying sex with her former potions teacher, Severus Snape. Turning over, she yawned and realized sleepily that 'said' former potions teacher was laying besides her in the bed; a bit disheveled, but sleeping happily. Clutching her stomach, she lurched up. "Oh gods! It wasn't a dream!"

Severus stirred awake to see a frantic Hermione Granger scrambling into her knickers and blouse. "Ms. Granger." He bid her morning, grasping his head in pain as he sat up.

Hermione took one look at him and then crawled to the side of the bed and vomited.

Taking the lid off his flask, he replied. "I've had more solicitous morning greetings." Then he took a sip from his silver bottle.

Hermione looked at him in disgust; voice emphatic. "How can you drink that _now_?"

"I think my father use to call it, 'hair of the dog'." He said raising the flash again, before she jerked it away.

"For Merlin's Sake! Are you not sober yet?" She asked emphatically.

"Completely. That's why I need another drink."

Hermione tightened the lid and dropped it over the side of the mattress. "No. If I have to deal with this sober, than so do you."

His brows knotted with rising anger. "Feeling a little guilty?"

"A least _I_ have a conscience."

"You think I don't?" He quipped. "Don't hold me accountable for last night. I told you you wouldn't be happy if we..." He paused searching for the right words.

"If we _what,_ Severus?"

"Let go of our inhibitions..." He finished, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, remembering everything rather embarrassingly. _How did I let myself go like that with a former student!_

"I was drunk!"

"Oh no you don't!" He looked up; eyes piercing. "You were just as much involved in the direction of our coupling as I. Don't play the innocent with me!"

"Gods! You're aroused now, aren't you?" She asked disgusted, looking at his trousers outlining a firm erection.

Shifting his robes and blushing, allowing his black curtain of hair to fall and hide his face. "Merlin, woman! I have just woken from a deep sleep. Trust me, it's my body's response to morning,_ not_ to you. "

Hermione blushed as well. They'd just had crazy sex and he was embarrassed over a little morning wood? Some things about Snape she'd never understand. Anyway, why was she looking _there_? She wanted to blame him for enjoying herself because she knew if she hadn't, she wouldn't feel so guilty now. Whatever else, she couldn't deny that they had had great chemistry in bed which led to unbelievably good love making. Shaking the thought from her head, she asked quietly, "Is it morning?"

"Damn if I know." One benefit of early retirement was that he no longer carried a pocket watch. "And I don't remember you having hidden a time piece on your person."

Hermione sighed, shoulders slumping. "Truce. We were equals. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She turned from him rubbing her skin. "I don't want to ever talk about it again... Let's just get out of here. A muffilato and we should be fine avoiding the beast. Then onto the trolley."

"Granger, " Severus said, laying a heavy hand on her shoulder to which she shrugged away.

"Hermione," he replied, more gently. "You must take a morning- after potion immediately when you return home... I can owl you one."

"You don't need to remind me and I can get my own." Hermione replied harshly, rubbing her arms as if cold. Then adding a soft, "Thank you."

A heavy silence hung between them. He had to confess, at least to himself, the young woman had been very logical and even kind to him in this very awkward situation. She had made him feel more alive, more desirable to the female sex than he had in years. Upon waking, he felt deeply satisfied. Satisfied with his sleep, satisfied with himself. It had been a long time since he'd felt okay with just being himself.

Watching her try to comb her hair back into a bun, he felt off balance. She was so young and so Gryffindor. No. It was more than that, she had shown him extraordinary kindness; words of encouragement that were given unasked for. No one spoke to him so honestly, even Helen and he ha their walls. He felt he owed her something, but what? Flourish & Blots didn't exactly make a card for their situation. Perhaps in time, a way to reveal his gratitude would reveal itself.

"Our hands, the rings." She looked down at her own hand. The black band was now a solid gold wedding band.

Severus frowned. "Don't take it off until we meet with the curse breakers."

Sighing, she wondered how she was going to explain this to Ron. "And when will that be?" She inquired, still not looking at him.

"As soon as I can make the arrangement. Hours hopefully."

"Okay. Let's go." Hermione stood, her face solemn as she extended her hand to him.

Severus stood and took her hand. "We'll jump on three."

Hermione smiled, darkly. "For better or worse."

Snape raised a dark eyebrow in amusement.

"One, two, _three_!"

* * *

As soon as they'd disembarked the bed, their wands regained their magic and they (thankfully) had not encountered the beast again. They made their way through the caves in virtual silence until the finally reached the golden elevator which would lead them out of the caves.

"Any last words, Granger?" Asked Severus, his wand hovering above the up button.

"No." Hermione said pointedly and reached out her hand to push the button herself.

"Wait." He caught her wrist. "I... I have something to say."

Hermione looked at him strangely; her heart racing. Something of fear touched her heart.

He did not let go of her wrist, his eyes hooded, focused far away

"What happened to us was a cruel joke." He paused, voice low, "Not something I'd put past deatheaters, if it were possible." Then turning to Hermione. "You are young and kind and beautiful and I... I am not."

"_But-_"

He let go her wrist, raising his hand to silence her. "This between us was made worse for me because I was once your teacher." Dark eyes holding her like some odd creature. "Perhaps for you, too or perhaps because I was once ... once a deatheater."

She looked at him a long time in dumbfounded silence before clearing her throat."I haven't see you as either in long time."

"Well, you made it easier for me to... for _us_ to...come together. I think the dark magic in the bed led us both to be more..."

"_Uninhibited_." Hermione interjected.

Snape swallowed. "Yes... Perhaps more crude than was necessary and for that I hope you forgive me. I... I should have held back. "

"Shush." Taking his hand in hers, she gave it a squeeze and stilled him.

Looking into her eyes, he knew she understood he was trying to say thank you. Not thanks for being a good shag, but thanks for accepting me just the way I am without throwing back my sins in my face and for not pitying me because I'm still afraid of my scars. _Thank you._ That's what he wanted to say and yet couldn't say it without becoming the completely pathetic creature he knew himself to be.

She held him a long time in her big brown eyes. "We did what we did and we'll say no more. Push the button."

He nodded and as he let go of her hand and she felt him flying away from her. The last thread of lover's intimacy between them cut. Now they were separate and she knew they would always be separate and she was a little sad. Hermione had wanted to heal just a little part of him, had she done that? Could one intimate moment of trust repair a broken soul? Closing her eyes, she leaned against the elevator wall. _Helen_. It was her job now and just a little part of her was jealous.

* * *

Thankfully, no one had noticed their prolonged absence as if there was some strange time lapse occurring once they had been inside the bed. Once the issues were settled at the bank, Snape gave her a good day and they parted company. Later that evening Hermione received a note by owl, the hand writing heavy and spiked.

"Bill Weasley's office, seven o'clock on the morrow. Remember the potion tonight.

S.S."

Thankfully, she was able to dispose of the note and take her potion before Ron got home from work. Everything seemed completely normal, he didn't even notice the ring.

As Ron sat in front of the telly with a beer, Hermione gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Going to bed early, pet." She cooed.

Ron chocked, "_Pet? _ Wow, 'Mione. That's a bit old school."

She flushed as she realized that she'd echoed Severus's term of endearment.

"You've been listening to those old gramophone records again, haven't you?" He laughed.

"Umm. Yeah." She replied, a bit sad.

"You crack me up." Taking another sip of beer, continuing to stare at the telly, he called. "Goodnight, 'Mione."

* * *

The sun hung low in the horizon in a small village north of Blackpool as Severus took his tea with Helen. The pair in worn wingback chairs in front of a low peat fire.

Severus lowered his cup from his lips. "I hope you didn't mind me coming today." Tuesdays and Thursdays were their usual day for tea. Today was Monday.

Helen, her blue eyes calm, but voice raised. "_Severus_, you were nearly killed by a dragon and a goblin. No, I'm not letting him off the hook either! I'm sure it was in his plans to do you or the girl in. Unfortunately, for him, his plans went a-miss."

"Yes, indeed." Sipping his tea, he hadn't pondered the notion that the goblin might have trying to do in Ms. Granger. He had been eager to give her a fright on the trolley. Helen's deduction was certainly a possibility.

"No, I'm not upset that you came to see me. I'm quite glad that I'm seeing you at all." Her lips pressed together for a sly smile.

He sighed, relieved at her welcome and concern. Then smiled at Helen. She was indeed a beautiful woman.

Raising an eyebrow, she rested her cup and saucer on a side table. "Well, would you like to read another chapter tonight? I think we're on twenty-eight. Let's see what Mr. Darney is up to tonight?"

For the past six months, ever since Severus had told Helen that he could not love her physically, they settled into a pattern of friendship or as she called it, their 'private book club'. He knew she thought him impotent due to some unexplained war injury. He'd let her keep this rational as it was easier to accept than to explain the truth.

To Snape, the widow Helen Steeden was beautiful as well as sharp, funny, calm and kind. In addition, she had been abroad during the War, so her knowledge of him as a deatheater or on trial as a criminal were fuzzy- she'd never inquired more. As much as he longed to be her lover, he knew that he could never reveal his scars to this beautiful, perfect woman. Or at least, that's what he had thought until Hermione Granger had made him start to believe differently.

"Severus?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Shaking himself awake, "Yes. Umm..." Standing quickly and with a crack of his wand, he transfigured their two chairs into a small love seat facing the fire.

Helen froze, starring at the couch. Her pale cheeks touched with pink.

Severus blushed as well. Stammering, he asked like a school boy, "Would it be okay if we.. um.. sat closer?"

The woman swallowed, then slowly turning her blue eyes to his, she replied curiously, "Of course."

The sat together tentatively on the small sofa and Helen began to read. Severus studied her profile in the firelight. Hermione was cute, but Helen was beautiful. From her black hair, to her aquiline nose, he thought her a goddess. Breathing deeply, he allowed his fingers to touch hers in millimeters.

At his slight touch, Helen paused in her reading and brought her eyes to his. Her blue eyes reflected the fire and Severus wondered with fear if she suspected that he had given up his celibacy with another woman. Suddenly, she began reading again, and his hand closed around hers and her fingers curled around his lightly in response. He sighed with relief.

_This is where I belong. _ They read a long that time evening with no explanation other than mutual contentment...

**Author's Note: _Well?_ Reviews are awesome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

Author's Notes: Just a reassurance that this is a SS/ HG paring. The OC character, Helen is a foil for the plot; although, it could go either way! _mwhahaha!_ Please keep reading. Thank you especially to: **LittlebigmouthOKC** and **Lady0fTh3Night** for the plot bunnies! :)

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 6:** **How does Love ****speak****?** _In the faint flush upon the telltale cheek..._

As Severus waited outside Bill Weasley's office, his mind turned back to Helen and the events of last evening. At nine o'clock, she had abruptly let go his hand and feigning exhaustion, excused herself. Severus apparated home, disappointed that the night had not gone exactly as he had hoped. He had thought to at least kiss her chastely, but it was not to be. The taste of Hermione was still strong on his lips and how better to forget one experience than to replace it with another? It was not that he was unsatisfied with what had occurred between him and the young Granger woman, but rather that he was still disturbed by it. It was satisfying physically and emotionally and yet, the encounter had left him feeling exposed.

Severus Snape wasn't just a man, he was an image. He'd been keeping tight control over his image ever since he graduated from Hogwarts. To the world, he wished to portray himself as a brilliant, powerful Slythern wizard; a force not to trifled with. He did not tolerate weakness nor suffer fools - an image he'd maintained well for the past twenty odd years of his teaching career. Yet, one night with a pretty little Gryffindor and he'd been made foolish. She had bandied with his fragile ego like a child with candy and he'd enjoyed every moment. In one night she'd done what Helen hadn't been able to do within six months; make him remember his weaknesses, but allow him to test his strengths. How could one petit witch bring him so low and then so high in a matter of hours?

He looked up to see 'said' witch walking down the corridor. Hermione Granger: Black heels, lean black trousers, chiffon ivory blouse tied in a bow at her neck covering her delicious collar bone like a Christmas gift begging to be unwrapped. Her hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls, ears trimmed with golden hoops, unsmiling lips tinted red like a she-devil. Severus had compared Helen's beauty to a Greek statue of Venus; perfect, smooth but at times, cold. Hermione was not beautiful, but she was aflame - she was Boudicca and he was her captive. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he cursed his weakness for her. Telling himself they're affair had meant nothing, he now realized that he was damn poor liar.

"Severus." Hermione declared firmly, stopping before his chair.

He was so enraptured with her effect on him that he had forgotten to stand at her approach. Sweeping his robes dramatically around him as he stood tall, he replied deeply, "Ms. Granger." Noting the blush in her cheeks, he turned his gaze from her.

She huffed slightly. "I see we're back to that." Hermione replied tightly as she entered Bill Weasley's office. "Hello? Bill?"

The handsomely rugged Bill Weasley stood up from behind a file cabinet. "Oh, hello. Hermione?"

Severus entered behind her and shut the door.

The young curse breaker seemed confused at her approach. "I'm afraid I have an appointment with Professor Snape. Do you think you come back in an hour or so?"

Then turning to the older wizard, he acknowledge stiffly. "Hello, Professor."

"Mr. Weasley." Severus replied, then added. "Actually, you have an appointment with the both of us."

Bill put down his files, raising an eyebrow. "I do?"

"It seems we're under a curse. Together."

"Have you ever heard of the Machiavellian Marriage Bed?" Asked Hermione, taking a step closer towards his cluttered desk.

"Yes. In fact, I think the Ministry has it stored over at Gringotts. That's the rumor at least."

Severus looked knowingly at Hermione. "Bill, I'm sorry, but before I can tell you more I'm going to have to ask you to make an unbreakable vow with me."

Bill stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Is it that serious?"

"I suggested that we obliviate your mind, but Ms. Granger is under the presumption that the vow will be safer... _for you_." His voice was low and menacing as ever.

"Yes, alright then." Bill said wiping his palms on his trousers, "I'll take the vow."

With Severus acting as their bonder, Hermione and Bill knelt and completed an unbreakable vow of silence. Once complete, Hermione suggested that everyone have a seat and she would tell of their ordeal.

"...and we escaped." Then lifting up her left hand and exhibiting the golden band, she continued, "And that's why we need you to break the curse. Obviously, I can't marry Ron if I'm already married to Severus."

Bill had his hand over his mouth, whether to contain his outrage or the contents of his breakfast was uncertain to Hermione.

"Bill?" She chastised. "Please! We're all adults here." Then rolling her eyes. "What's done is done. Tell us how to break this curse." She insisted through gritted teeth.

Clearing his throat and standing, he began to pace the floor for several minutes. "Who initiated the curse?"

Silence.

"Who lead who into the bed? You weren't lead their by wand point and surely you didn't both jump into the bed spontaneously."

Severus looked to Hermione again.

"I guess I did." She swallowed hard. "We were running, the dragon was behind us. We'd fallen and then I felt the bedpost. I grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him in behind me."

Bill braced himself on the desk. "Alright, so you pulled Professor Snape into the bed. That means you initiated the marriage."

Hermione blushed as Bill turned on his heel to his book shelf and retrieved a large tomb. Placing it on the desk, he began to flip through the ancient work with purpose.

"Okay, this is it. Actually, this isn't going to be that difficult." Placing his index finger to the text. "I had to reference something else medieval Italian last week and remembered seeing this here. It's all about the conditions of the Marriage Bed. Kind of like a marriage contract review." Reading on, "Ah ha!"

Severus and Hermione both stood up to glare over the text.

Looking up with a smile, Bill asked, "Well, are you too ready to annul this marriage?"

"Yes!" They stated in unison.

"Clear the chairs. Hermione, draw a circle around Professor Snape with this chalk and then stand inside it."

The chairs cleared, she did as she was told and then stood inside the circle. It was small for two people and consequently, she was so close that she could feel his heat; taste his scent. Peat, whiskey, acetone, lemongrass... _desire_. How after everything they did, after the hedonistic way he took his pleasure with her could she still desire him? It was only by sheer force of will that she held her body back from pressing against his, her hands knotted at her sides.

Severus growled, "Next step, Weasley!"

Severus felt himself growing hard at her closeness. Breathing growing unsteady as his body strained with want. He pulled his robes around himself in an attempt to shut out her invading energy.

"Okay, I have it." Bill finally replied. "Hermione, kiss the professor." Then pausing and looking up. "Professor Snape, kiss her back to ensure the spell is activated."

Severus's dark eyes pierced Weasley. "It's the only way!" The young man pleaded. "It represents your current union."

Severus looked down at the witch before him and she looked up in response. Together they leaned their heads forward, eyes closing as their lips touched and together, they both secretly drunk the other in like the last glass of berry wine at Beltane.

"Alright, now Hermione. Step out of the circle. You must walk around Professor Snape three times counter clockwise. Each time you pass him, say firmly, 'I renounce you.'"

Her brown eyes held Severus like a vice as she stepped back and said steadily, "I renounce you."

Circling him, "I renounce you."

_I'm a liar._

"I renounce you."

_And still I want you._

Finally, "I renounce you!" She yelled with force. The power of her words speaking to her own heart, not the man in front of her.

A green magical frame shot from them, pushing them both violently from the circle to the floor. A black vortex opened above them, the dark magic drained from their bodies like smoke swirls until the office was quiet and the chalk circle was smeared into a broken smudge. They were both breathing heavily.

"Well?" Bill ran around his desk and pulled Hermione off the floor.

Looking at her hand awe-struck, "My ring is gone."

Severus was nodding, pulling himself from the floor. "Yes, I think that worked."

"Do you feel different?" The Bill asked.

Hermione looked to Severus. She wanted him now just as much as she had when they had entered the circle. _Did she feel different? Bloody, __**no**__! _"Why yes, I believe I feel lighter Bill. Thank you." She replied, forcing a smile.

"And you, Professor Snape?"

He did not reply to the question. His voice corse as he commanded. "Scan us to check for dark magic. Start with her. She should be entirely clean."

Bill took his wand and cast a scanning spell. It shown blue.

"You're good, Hermione. No linger effect."

Then turning to the older wizard. He asked cautiously. "Professor?"

"Go on." Severus nodded.

Bill paused. "All good, but you're arm. Could it be-"

His face dower, he answered quietly. "The mark. Yes."

"But it's been, what? Eight years?"

Snape's black eyes burning, "Some dark magic can't be broken with a chalk circle." He quipped. Then stepping away, "I believe we're done. Thank you for your time."

"Wait, I need to speak to you alone, Professor." Then turning to Hermione, guiding her to the door, Bill smiled lightly, "If you could give us a moment."

Severus crossed his arms. So far, he was impressed with Weasley's lack of accusation in spite of his knowledge. Unfortunately, he felt that might be about to change.

Extending his hand towards the large ancient volume on his desk. "Professor, I'd like to show you something."

Severus looked at the man cautiously, but finally stepped towards the large ancient book.

"Do you see this text here. It references the color of the wedding rings that will appear after the couple has ... consummated the marriage."

Severus remained completely still. His face showed nothing.

"If no band appears then marriage was not consummated or not consummated fully. Black onyx bands signify the union will end in death for one or both by the hand of the other. Silver and the marriage will be non eventful. Children may or may not be borne by this union. They will not love each other, but neither will they hate one another."

Realization was dawning for Severus Snape.

"And gold. Your rings were gold, were they not?" His blue eyes held accusation.

"Correct." Severus clipped.

"Gold symbolizes like minds and like hearts." Bill paused, his breathing unsteady, "A possible _love match_. Children are highly likely from this union." He nearly spat the last words.

Severus remained impassive.

"I hate to be blunt, but are you having an affair with Hermione?"

"For Merlin's sake, this is why you've held me here?" Severus hissed and stepped away from Bill. "I hadn't seen her since the trials. so _**no**_. As much as it seems impossible it was bloody bad luck. I don't waste my time having affairs with over-reaching Ministry office _girls._" His voice now caustic.

Bill shut the book. Then turning, blue eyes narrowed. "That Ministry office _girl_ is engaged to my brother. I'm warning you, Professor." His lips tight. He raised his finger and pointed it straight at Severus's chest. "Stay away from her."

Severus turned and left the office immediately, flinging the door open and passing Hermione in the hallway without a word. He was nearly to the flu network when he felt an arm on his sleeve.

"Severus!"

He stopped and whipped around at her voice. He was still furious at being threatened by a former student and being in such a vulnerable spot as an ex-criminal. Why should Bill believe him?

"I just wanted to say, thank you. You handled that well." Hermione had been running, her cheeks flushed.

Severus jerked his arm out of her grasped and then chided himself for being hard on the girl, she couldn't help it if she were marrying into a family of well- meaning prats.

"I've been renounced more times than is necessary, Ms. Granger. I've grown accustom to it."

She looked a him a half second before laughing. That was the saddest and the funniest response. Her laughter was full and joyous and he could not help but return her smile. How was it that joy could flow so easily from one person to another? Without deep reflection, he reached into his frock coat and removed a small card; handing it to her.

"If you ever need anything. A special potion or something else," he paused and brought his eyes from the card to her chocolate orbs. He hoped she could understand what his words could not say. "If you need _anything... _This is my card, you'll know how to find me." His voice rasping, "Don't worry about the convince of your request."

Her red mouth opened in surprise. She looked so young as she gawked at the card. "Wow. Thank you." But her gratitude was edged with pain. "So, this is it?" She asked tentatively. Brown eyes begging for something he couldn't give and wasn't entire sure she wanted.

Severus bowed slightly, "Ms. Granger. It was ... a pleasure." And before she could witness the rising blush on his cheeks, he turned on his heel and left through the closest floo channel. He did not look back and yet, she could look no where else but at the empty fireplace and wonder about about the man who'd handed her the card.

**Authors Note:**** T****hank you for the reviews! The chapter title is from a poem by Wilcox. Boudicca was a famous British pagan tribal chief and female warrior from around 60 AD. She rebelled against the rise of Roman forces in ancient Britain. **


	7. Chapter 7

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 7: Honeysuckles embracing thorns**

_Hermione's flat_

Hermione sat curled up in her sitting room with a book, but her eyes were not on the words, rather she looked dreamily out the window. She was trying to turn her mind from the events of earlier that day, but even the most fascinating literature could not capture her full attention.

Book sagging in her lap, "Ron, do you every wonder what happened to some our old professors?"

"No," answered the ginger-haired young man sitting on the sofa slurping a bowl of breakfast cereal.

"Why are you eating cereal at nine o'clock at night?" She asked curtly.

"I'm hungry, 'Mione! There's nothing proper to eat in this flat."

"Then you can get your own flat." She huffed.

He ignored quip. "Who were you wondering about?"

"What?" She asked confused as he avoided the issue of their mutual housing.

"Our professors? Which ones?"

"Oh," she paused and looked back at her book. "Well, I was thinking about Professor Snape for one."

"Ughhh!" Ron shivered.

"Ron, grow up."

"That man!" He replied, face twisted. Then putting his sock feet on her coffee table. "Actually, he's running a high end potions shop from his home. Special brews, that sort of thing. Invitation only, all legit... _supposedly_."

Brow knotted, she looked at him pointed, "Really?"

"Yeah. Probably making a mint." Lifting his spoon and sighing, "Life's really not fair is it."

"How did you know that?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Another gulp of cereal. "Mione, it's what we do, we watch people. The Ministry knows the activities of all of Voldie's old followers. Keep a close eye on them, too. They're high risk!"

"Even Snape?" She asked surprised. "He was Dumbledore's man the entire time. Cleared at the trials."

Ron chuckled. "You are so naive. That snake was probably set to go whichever way the tides turned. That's what double agents do - play both sides. Lucky for us, it went in our favor, but it doesn't mean you can trust him again." Drinking the milk from his bowl, "There's not a single deatheater I'd ever trust again. I say, once a dark wizard, always a dark wizard. That kind of power isn't something you just walk away from untainted. It sinks deep into the soul."

Book forgotten, Hermione turned back to the window, watching a black cloud shadowing a white moon. He was dark, he was undeserving and yet, with him her soul and her body had soared. He had taken her with all his vulnerability, with all his passion and focus and without words, he had made her his slave. That night the dreams began...

* * *

Six months ago Helen Steeden was referred to a boutique potions maker in Manchester by the name of Severus Snape. He ran a special order potions business from his home specializing in difficult, expensive and rare brews all of the highest quality and finest ingredients. His price was high, but fair; his manner professional and his product was exquisite. The 'Potions Master', as he was known, did not advertise, he was a referred by word of mouth and only accepted clients who appreciated the quality of his product and could pay his price.

Although they were in school only two years apart, Helen, a former Ravenclaw did not remember his name from those years. She had been in Germany for the past twenty years and only returned to England some four years ago when her husband passed away in an unfortunate accident leaving her a young widow without much money.

Since her return, she relied on her embroidery skills and earned a decent living at sewing high end religious tapestries and historical repair work from museums. However, as her work load increased, so she began to suffer from crippling arthritis in her hands that no healer or apothecary seemed able to cure. When Severus Snape put her on a six month course to better health with immediate results, she was deeply grateful.

_Spinner End: Six months past..._

He held her hands gently in his, moving each finger; massaging the joints slowly. They stood in front of his desk in his dim laboratory.

"Tell me when you feel pain." His dark eyes entirely focused on his work.

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"And here?"

"Yes," she answered, flinching as if he'd touched a raw nerve.

Never looking at her, he stepped back to his desk and began to scratch notes in his book. "Alright, I think I can make some adjustments to alleviate that area."

"I'm very grateful to you Mr. Snape. Your potion has changed my life."

The dark wizard grunted a response as he continued with quill to parchment.

"_Agrimonia_ is difficult to find in Britain this time of year. I may have to import it, so there will be an added expense."

Helen nodded and added quietly. "Do you take tea, Mr. Snape?"

"Not with clients." He replied in his rough voice, still taking notes.

"What about socially?" She asked stepping closer to his desk.

Grateful patients often tried to thank him with tea, dinners or trifles, but usually they were old wizards and middle aged witches. His quill stopped mid-stride and he looked up. It was as if he'd seeb Helen Steeden for the first time and he realized she was a very beautiful woman. Simple in her dress and elegant in every feature.

Her smiled reached her blue eyes; challenging his intense gaze. "You can't stay in this laboratory all the time? I promise I make a delicious tea and I'm not horrible company."

Severus blushed slightly and looked back to his notes. "What day?"

"Thursday, three o'clock." Then stepping behind his desk and uncomfortably close for the potions master, Helen put an elegant finger in his book. "You have my address... _here_."

It had been a long time since Severus had felt desire, but she was so close he could feel her heat. She smelled womanly of lavender and primrose; he closed his eyes briefly and felt himself harden with want for her. Then regaining his wits, he pushed back from the desk and stepped away from her quickly.

"Tea will be acceptable. I will bring your potion then, Mrs. Steeden."

"Wonderful!" She bid him smiling and taking his hand in hers. "And you must call me Helen. I look forward to it."

Thursday tea lead to tea again Tuesday and dinner on Friday. It was mutually accepted that they enjoyed one another's company. Discussing several topics from art to literature to Hogwarts and a tentative friendship was beginning to take root. After dinner, they took wine by the fire. Severus had already come to the realization that this woman wished to be his friend- and why not, he was her lifeline to the potion she needed to mend her hands and provide her a living- the Slythern in him could accept that. She was too beautiful and too perfect to ever want more from him. Or so he thought...

As they sat on the small love-seat in front of the fire talking, Helen tentatively laid her fingers over his. Her blue eyes locking with his dark. "Severus, I told you I was grateful for what you've done for me. Even outside of being my potion maker, I think there is commonality between us." She paused and wetted her lips as the fire cracked and hissed.

Snape swallowed hard. He had not foreseen this.

"If there is any way that I could be a comfort to you..." She said lightly, her fingers brushing against the backs of his.

He stood from her suddenly from her. Pacing towards the hearth, he leaned against the mantel kicking his boot against the grate.

"I'm sorry, I thought you found me ... attractive." She said behind him quietly.

Voice grave. "Helen, you are physically perfect," he said, still gripping the mantel for support.

"Is there someone else?"

How could he tell her he was scarred, deformed beneath his clothes by Nagini. He could never let such a woman of such physical perfection see him so marred. She would be disgusted. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and let go the mantel turning to her. "There is no one else."

Returning to the sofa, he'd have to tell her enough to deny her. Sitting, he spread his hands over his tights, readying himself for her reaction. "You know I was in the War. I know you must of have heard... that you must know who I was. What I had to do... It was in all the papers."

"Yes." She whispered. "I read the papers. Your name was not unfamiliar to me before we meet."

Voice shaking, "I was attacked by Nagini, Lord Voldemort's familiar, a poisonous snake. Nearing the end of the battle, he had meant to kill me, but he obviously didn't succeed." He paused and looked to the fire, "I survived, but I'm not the same man, Helen."

His face burnt with shame as he lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose in attempt to calm himself. "Because of my injury, I can not be with you." Turning his face slightly, "Do you understand?"

There was a long pause as she digested this information. When she finally lifted her eyes, he could see her pain ready. "But we may still be friends?"

Brow knotted, "Would you want that? _Only_ that from me?"

"Friendship? Yes," She replied again, taking his hand and smiling slightly. "I would if you would."

The tempest inside him calmed. "I can hardly say no. You're the first person that's convinced me to leave my work for tea. "

"Good! Then it's decided we're friends. Now as my friend, I insist you have another glass of wine."

* * *

_Helen's House: Thursday tea..._

"I missed you Tuesday, Severus." The raven haired witch began as she poured him a cup. "It isn't like you not to show up for our tea."

His face strained in contemplation. "I am sorry, Helen. I needed some time to think."

Surprised, she paused and looked up from the cup. "About?"

He placed a hand on hers. "Please sit. There's something I need to tell you."

Putting down the tea pot, she took her seat in the opposing wing back chair by the fire.

Snape cradled his hands between his knees. He was about to be a liar, something he tried to avoid these days, but sometimes a white lie was easier for both than the ugliness of truth. "Six months ago, you had perhaps suggested that we might be more than friends."

Thin eyebrows raised, she blushed, "Yes. Yes, I did."

"And I told you then that I was unable to be your..." He paused as he struggled with the words, hoping she didn't find them vulgar, "Unable to be your lover because of the attack of Nagini."

She swallowed, cheeks pink, "I remember."

Finally dragging his eyes to meet hers. "My situation has changed. I've been taking a potion, something I've created. It's worked."

"Oh. So you can...?" Helen asked quietly, letting the words she could not say hang unsaid in the space between them.

He flinched, "Um, yes. I could be more than your friend if you'd like that." _ A younger woman's acceptance has finally given me the courage. _

"Oh." Another reply without confirmation. She looked to the crackling fire, "Would you like that?"

What he really wanted to say was, _**no**_. _I want to fuck Hermione Granger because somehow I can't get the little vixen out of my thoughts and my cock can't stop growing hard at her images of her sexual supplication in my mind_. _But since she's going to marry that pathetic Weasley hero-boy, I'm going to pursue you. Not because I'm longing for you now or that I particular feel a sexual desire for you, but because you are here and it's what I __**should**__ want. You are what __**should **__make me happy. You are a beautiful, kind and talented witch and we are friends. You are probably my only real friend. And finally, I'm going to sleep with you because you're a woman and it's been a long damn time. And I know in time, I'll forget the Granger witch, I'll forget her passion and eager charms. Somehow, her memory __**will **__fade and I will have you and that will make me happy... Probably._

"Yes, Helen, I would to pursue that course." His voice replied, low and rasping.

Her breathing was tight in her corset. "Then off we go!" She pushed a smile onto her face, then raising her tea cup to her lips, "To more than friends?"

They continued with their tea, until it was growing late. Severus stood. "I should go home."

She stood too, smoothing out her skirts. "Well, this has been a very eventful tea."

Sensing that she was easing with the change in their status, he asked. "May I kiss you?" He felt a bit like a school boy begging for his first kiss, but he was unsure with Helen what she would permit and what she wouldn't. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Yes, of course." She replied, not moving, hands gathered in her traditional long skirts.

Stepping forward, he took her hand between his. Then lifting his right hand, he soothed his knuckles against her cheek and looked at her deeply, "You are very beautiful."

Warming, her eyelids closed, "Thank you."

Leaning forward, he kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, she did not lean in in response. Disappointed, he chided himself. _Surely there must be more than this between us. _If it didn't come naturally, perhaps he could force the emotion, stimulate the desire through force.

Hand skimming her arm, he gripped her bicep tightly and pulled her roughly against him as his mouth pried hers open. Her breasts pushed firmly against his chest, he cradled his hand in her hair as he simultaneously explored her mouth.

Suddenly, her hands were at his chest pushing, "No." She pushed again. "No!"

Dropping his hold on her he stepped away, breathing hot and fast. Likewise, her smooth porcelain cheeks were red and inflamed.

"I know it's been a long time for you Severus, but I can't move this fast from friend to lover." She replied, breathless.

"I'm sorry, Helen. I don't know what came over me." Bringing his hand to his forehead, he stepped back from her again.

"Don't be cross with yourself, Severus. It will grow between us."

_Did she feel nothing, too?_

"Give us time. Give me time."

_He'd given her six months! He knew why he wasn't responsive, because his brain and his cock were elsewhere. But why wasn't she more needful for him?_

"You do not find me attractive. You don't want this." He spoke his truth immediately and began gathering up his robes to leave. "It's okay, Helen. We don't have to play this charade."

"Shhh, Severus. That's your voice, not mine!" She said, catching his hand and turning him back towards her.

"You're a _very_ handsome man. Perhaps you were a gawky school boy, but those days are long behind both of us. From what I've heard, you're a very powerful wizard and I know you are an extremely talented and brilliant man."

She paused and bringing a soft hand to his jaw, "You've always reminded me of that dark gypsy, Heathcliff. So beautiful and so troubled, the anti-hero to your own story. I just hope I can be your Cathy."

He froze. _No._ She would _**never**_ be _his_ Cathy. That night, the dreams began...

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love the feedback and I love to know what you think should happen next, even if I can't make it all come true. Just remember, the course of true love never did run smooth! ;) The chapter title comes from a ****Wuthering Heights**** Emily Bronte quote: "It's not the thorn bending to the honeysuckles, but the honeysuckle embracing the thorn." It reminds me of our two protagonists. **


	8. Chapter 8

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I do want to keep this story going. I hope you'll let me know what you think of this latest chapter.

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 8: On Thy Cold Gray Stones**

She dreamed of Severus nightly. The first time, it was kissing. Nothing more than one human finding solace in the embrace and nearness of another human. Comfort, understanding and the budding yearning for exploration. Soon after she closed her eyes and the next night, the exploration began. They touched with hands, the next night with lips, the next with words. They laughed, they talked on so many subjects that Hermione swore her dreams were educating her. Potions, creatures, magic- both light and dark. Some nights he was her teacher, but often, she was his guide and his muse.

After several weeks of dreaming these intimate conversations, the touches - some innocent, some lecherous, they began to make love. At first, with their hands, then with their bodies in different states of undress and finally, in full nudity, neither the professor embarrassed of his scars, nor she of her lithe figure.

At this zenith in the dreams, Hermione awoke with an orgasmic scream, her body covered in sweat. Breathing deep and fast, the dream was so real, it took her a few minutes to realize that it was Ron snoring in her bed and not Severus- her dream lover. Padding in the darkness to the washroom, she stripped her clothes and welcomed the cleansing heat of a long, hot shower.

How much longer could she hold on living two realities? Her dreams more alive and more pleasureful than her waking life with Ronald. One thing was certain, she loved Ron, but not as a lover or husband; only as a friend. Their lives, which had once grown like an entangled vine now grew apart. His branch content in its reach, her's desiring to reach the sun, pulling and stretching to breathe and thrive in a new direction. She would have to tell him soon. Their end was drawing near...

* * *

"Damn it!" Severus cursed. Another ruined potion because he couldn't stop thinking about those damn dreams and that witch. Hermione. For the past three weeks, the dreams had been growing in their intensity and last night he'd woken up with wet sheets. He hadn't had a wet dream since he'd been a young man and the knowledge of a woman's body still a mystery. Worse than that, his ministrations with Helen were going nowhere. They had made no further progress than gentle kissing.

Clearing the ruined potion with a flick of his wand, he made a decision. Tonight either they consummated their relationship or he'd end it. He couldn't go on without a witch in his bed and if it couldn't be Hermione then he would have Helen.

* * *

_Helen's House_

Knees bumping as they faced one another in front of the fire, they kissed.

Severus knew it was time. "Helen," he began with serious intent.

"Shhh..." The witch quieted him with a finger against his lips and stood, taking his hand. "Come up stairs," she bid with soulful eyes.

Blushing like a schoolboy, he followed her. The house was so quiet, it seemed like every step they took on the aged floor boards squeaked with condemnation of the act they were about to commit. In silence, he followed her up the narrow staircase and into a bedroom of soft colors. She dropped his hand to lock the door and light the fire.

Glowing in the roar of the firelight, Helen asked, "This is what you want, isn't it?"

But before he could answer, she pushed her lips against his and they began kissing again and he was left only to hum an answer. He was growing hot and hard. Lifting his hands to her shoulders, he traced her form with his palms; waist to hips.

Pushing him back slightly, "Sit." She commanded, leading him to her vanity stool. Then standing in front of him, silhouetted by the amber firelight, she began to undress.

As much as he knew it should please him to have Helen reveal her beauty in such a manner, it instead made him extremely uncomfortable. She slowly took off her blouse, vest and skirt and stood before him in tight corset and virginal lace edged chemise. Her pale skin reflecting the flames of the fire. Yet, the flame inside him began to quell. It was not that he didn't find her beautiful, but not like this. He didn't want a show for his pleasure, a sacrifice for his lust. He wanted what he'd shared with Hermione.

As her fingers moved to the stays of her corset, slowly revealing her bosom, Severus stood and in one step, stilled her hands.

"No." He said, voice raspy.

"No?" Her chest heaved, their hands bound together at her breast; eyes wide with shock.

Letting go of her fingers, he knelt to retrieve her blouse from the floor. "I don't want you like this."

"Like how?" Her words barely a whisper.

"You're not a gift to be unwrapped for my amusement." He replied standing and putting her blouse into her hands.

Blue eyes welled with tears. "But, you've done so much for me and I care for you." She looked away and he could see the tears fall from her rosy cheeks.

He wasn't good with females, perhaps this is where he should embrace her; unsure, he gently placed his hand on her arm, "I care for you, too. That's why we can't do this."

Looking at him with red, watering eyes, "I don't understand."

"I had thought once to make you my wife," he lamented. Turning from her, voice low, "And I will not make you my whore."

The witch broke with sobs. "I don't mean to make you feel unwanted or that I'm ungrateful for your friendship." Pausing to sniff and then whispered, "It's just I...I.. haven't been with a wizard besides my late husband. I thought I was ready... But I'm not. I'm sorry... You're right, I can't do this."

Then pausing, she smiled at him through her tears. "But you've been so very patient with me." Then sobbing again, "Please, Severus. Please let me give you pleasure... There are other ways..."

"No... No, that's not what I want." He replied coarsely, pacing the floor boards away from her. "Get dressed." He quipped with distain, stalking over to the fire.

Fingers playing against his collar, he felt some relief that he hadn't had to show her his damage flesh and yet, he was angered that he'd go home unsated. His relationship with Helen as impotent as ever; his dreams of Hermione more realistic and unobtainable than ever. Sitting in a side chair, he rested his head as he mused mirthlessly that at least his conscious would be clear. Now he could lust over two women he couldn't have! One young and engaged, the other frigid and beholden to a dead husband. Why should he be shocked. Crossing his arms, sullen, he thought, 'this is always how it ends for Severus Snape'.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt warm brandy-soaked lips sucking on his. Hotly, she whispered in his ear, "One more try?"

Before he could give a breathless 'no', she was in his lap, lips pressed against his; hot and moist with sweet liquor. There was no cure for cowardice like drink, he understood more than most. There was a brief moment when he though he should (as a gentlemen) resist and then like a puff of smoke, the thought was gone and his body was responding to her heat. No, this wasn't who he wanted, but it would do, he thought as his hands traced her arms and tangled in her silken hair.

He felt her fingers leave his shoulders, skim his chest and travel lower to his fine, wool trousers. Flattening her palms, they pushed and rubbed against his growing need until he bucked slightly and growled. "We're past teasing, witch. _Enough_!"

"Shhhh..." She cooed. Then sliding off his lap and kneeling in front of him, she ran her hands up and down his thighs. Eyes dark and haunting, red flames danced in her black hair from the firelight. Was she woman or succubus?

Now understanding her intent, Severus closed his eyes and fought for one last shred of fortitude. "Helen," he said lightly, brow knotted. "This isn't necessary..."

She stroked and squeezed him and he audibly gasped for air. Long fingers gripping the arm rests as his body surged and crackled with an electric desire. He was at her mercy.

And as she unzipped his pants, and parted her angelic lips, Severus Snape cringed with an unbidden thought. Everything beautiful I touched turns to filth. But as her tongue touched him with gentle pleasure the thought slipped away and she slicked his lust like the most trained concubine.

When the act was over, she stood and turned from him as he regained his mind and began to tidy himself. He felt like an awkward school boy as he buttoned and adjusted his trousers hastily. In all his years of manhood, he'd never received oral sex from someone he didn't pay.

"Helen," he began, but she did not move. He stepped closer, brushing her hair with a tentative hand. "Are you okay?"

Arms wrapped around herself, she looked over her shoulder with tear stained cheeks and smiled. "Of course, I'm okay."

He kissed her shoulder. She turned from him at this show of affection. "Is there nothing that I can give you in return?" He might not be a deeply experienced with relationships, but he knew he wished to be a gracious lover if she'd allow him.

"You already have."

"Have I?" He asked, mind blank.

"You've been bringing me my potion for several months now and haven't asked for payment."

Dropping his hand, he stepped back. Apparently, there were other ways to pay a woman besides coins.

"I see." He answered quietly as her cold words buried into him and took meaning. Pausing in his departure to pick up his robes, he chuckled darkly, "You would have made an excellent Slythern."

Without further words, he left into the night, alone.

**Author's Note: I promise- Sev and Hermione get back together in the next chapter. Just needed to put in some distance between old lovers. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 9: Two Roads Diverged in a Yellow Wood**

Hermione tidied her office for the fifth time that morning. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't come today, she'd only sent the note yesterday and it was very vague. The issue she wished to discuss was a small matter, but her need to see him, her need to verify that her attraction was real and not just a creation of her dreams, was great. If she were going to end things with Ron, she needed to be certain beyond doubt.

A blackness in the doorway caught her eye and she jumped, squeaking, "Oh, Severus!" Clutching at her chest.

He lifted his eyebrows at her antics.

"I hadn't expected you so soon." She said, trying to bite back a smile.

"You summons me, Ms. Granger."

"One summons demons, Severus!" Hermione replied with exasperation, ushering him into her office. "I merely asked you to stop by on your next visit to the Ministry."

"And here I am." He said dryly, still unsmiling with his black, fathomless eyes piercing into her.

Feeling her skin prickle under his gaze, she turned back to her files as she gestured, "Please have a seat."

He did not sit, but asked instead quietly, "Is all well with your person?"

At this curious question, she looked at him then blushed, dropping her file. "Merlin! I'm not pregnant. That's not why I asked you here."

Snape sat without remark. At least now she understood why he had come so quickly at her request.

When she turned to hand him the folder, he had seated himself casually with his long legs crossed at the knee, dark eyes admiring her bookshelves. She froze, _He is more darkly beautiful than I remember._ She had to force herself not to stare. _Just act normal, Hermione._

"Someone has been providing certain lycans, lycans with families that is, free, undocumented Wolfsbane potion. Or at least, that is what Stevens, one of my assistants believes. He's developed quite a file on the mystery." Swallowing hard, she handed him the file; the pretense for their meeting.

He looked at the file in her hand and showed no emotion. "And why does this concern me?"

Sighing, she opened the file to a page of scribbled notes, "Read here. Stevens found an almost empty vile of Wolfsbane in a dust bin of one of the lycans and had it sent to the labs for analysis. He was able to obtain very specific readings on the ingredients. "

Frowning, Severus took the file from her hands. He began reading and mumbled, "Ten points for handwriting."

Hermione swallowed a chuckle. "Severus, this is serious."

"Mmmmm..." He issued, leisurely flipping through the entirety of the file.

Leaning against her desk, "Do the ingredients look familiar? Aconite commonly referred to as 'Wolfsbane' from Scandinavia. A variety which only grows in the Lule River region. Red Myrrah from Turkey, Betony from the highlands of Scotland?"

Severus snapped closed the purple ministry folder. His eyes glittering strangely, "I forget sometimes that you spent more time in my storeroom than was freely granted."

Hermione bit her lip. Her school day antics were exactly why she knew his obscure ingredient preferences so well.

Tilting his head, "Are you making an accusation, Granger?"

Crossing her arms, indignant. "You know I am."

"And since when would Gryffindor's famed champion of unwashed beasts be offend if I were helping a few werewolves not go mad at every full moon?"

Hermione waved a Muffliato on her office. "Since distributing a Class A potion without permission from the Ministry is an offense with time in Azkaban; especially for someone with a questionable past." Then pausing, brow wrinkled, "And you hate werewolves? Why would you do it?"

Severus smirked and clapped slowly. "Twenty points to the Head Girl. You've found me out."

"Really?" She asked, a large smile emerging on her young face.

"Now wipe that pathetic third year know-it-all smile off your pretty face. I didn't do it out of the goodness of my heart." He sneered, standing.

_Did he just call me pretty?_

"Is this room completely secure?" Severus hissed.

Hermione had to reign her mind back in, "Um, of course."

Stepping closer to her, eyes narrowing, "I owe the Minister a favor I can not refuse. I brew the Wolfsbane gratis at his request but the ingredients are purchased with Ministry galleons."

Placing one hand on her desk, he leaned his body closer, voice low. The classical 'Snape' of her school days emerged. "I believe it's what one calls a 'secret initiative'. However if you feel the need to blurt out his plan to the populace and reveal my role in it-"

Hermione frowned. "Oh, don't be so dramatic! It doesn't become you anymore." Turning, she tossed the file into her small dust bin. She wasn't a school girl and he this wasn't Hogwarts. Jaw set firm, she turned back to him. "Sometimes files get lost, Severus."

Dark eyes narrowing, voice curious. "How very un-Gryffindor."

"Using the best ingredients for the comfort of a breed you hate? How very un-Slythern." She said, lifting her chin in defense.

Severus was just about to make a retort when suddenly he felt a single, soft finger slide over his on the desk. He froze.

Her voice but a whisper, brown eyes questioning, "Sometimes I wonder how many other 'uns' we could learn about one another?"

The defensive shields around his heart dropped as he gazed upon her dumbstruck. Breathing fast, he could find no words to answer her. He couldn't even move. _This couldn't be possible, could it?_

A blush arose on her cheek as she lowered her eyes and pulled her hand away.

Before either could respond, the door to Hermione's office flew open.

"Ms. Granger!" A young wiry man called.

"Stevens!" Hermione yelped. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" She asked annoyed as she stepped in front of her waste basket.

"Oh, OH!" Stevens stopped and reversed two steps before issuing cautiously. "Hello, Professor Snape."

Snape crossed his arms and gave his best intimidating glare. "Mr. Stevens."

Moving again closer to Hermione and further from Snape, Steven's continued. "Just quick, this! Amazing news! A Turkish Yelbegan Dragon was found dead at Gringotts! Can you believe it. Aurors want a representative from our department right away. "

Hermione paled.

"Well, can I go, Ms. Granger? I know Jackson usually does dragon investigations, but I'd love the case and-"

Shaking herself. "Yes, of course, go. It's yours." Then leading him to the door. "Good luck, Stevens!" She forced out cheerfully before nearly shutting the door in his over-eager face.

Looking at the door for a moment, then looking to Snape, eyes troubled. "Do you think they'll find anything?"

Severus rubbed his temples. "Incriminating_ us_?" He stated low. "No."

She leaned her forehead against the cool door and sighed. Then breathing deeply, she opened it to him. "Thank you for coming by today. You were very helpful." She feigned a smile and the Ministry office girl was back on.

Severus stepped forward, voice regaining its usual arrogance. "Of course. Feel free to call on me anytime when you are in need of assistance, Ms. Granger."

He nodded, "Goodday," and slipped out the door.

Heart racing she watched him leave, not once loosing pace or looking back; finally, her voice burst from her chest, "Professor!"

But it was too late. He had rounded the corner and a little piece of her heart sunk.

* * *

After the Ministry, Severus busied his mind with errands to his favorite herbal and chemist shops then off to his favorite muggle dive in the East End for steak and ale. Returning in the late evening, he was finally content to sit by the fire with a glass of whiskey and review in his mind 'the incident' (as he'd been internally referring to it) with Hermione. Unfortunately, his mind turned over more questions than answers.

_Had her touch meant anything? How could it mean anything, she still wore her engagement ring? He wasn't an adulterer. Was she willing to leave Ron for him and then what? He wasn't the marrying kind of wizard. But the spark between then was so strong, so magnetic. How could it not mean anything? Surely, she felt it too, her eyes betrayed her; he knew she felt it. Was it emotion or magic that was pulling them together? Most importantly, how would he every see her again?_

With the moon high and the fire low, a knock sounded on his door at Spinner's End. Reluctantly, he put down his glass and answered it.

"Hello Severus. Can I come in at this late hour?"

It had been two weeks since their fated encounter and they had not spoken since.

"Of course, Helen." He said taking her cloak and showing her to the parlor.

He sat back in his chair by the fire and took up his crystal tumbler. Raising a eyebrow, he asked almost sarcastically, "Care for a drink?"

"No," she replied, eyes fluttering to the floor as she demurely took a seat opposite him.

"Severus, I came her because I needed to explain." She began, blue eyes lifting to his fathomless black.

He said nothing to ease her discomfort.

Breath shaky, she began her confession. "It was my intent when I first asked you to tea six months hence to seduce you. I have little money and my craft, although fulfilling, does not earn much and my late husband did not put away for my future. Learning of your... injury, it was just as easy to be your friend instead. Much easier, in fact. Then somewhere over the six months, I actually started to care for you, deeply care for you."

Severus sneered, swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

"I know you probably find that hard to be believe, but I discovered beneath your bitter, callous dressings you're a man; a very lonely man but you are a good man."

Severus snorted and took a long sip of scotch.

"Before I met my late husband, I was very lonely woman. I know what it is to want to be loved and to be so afraid of rejection that I could do nothing to staunch the loneliness."

His eyes now focused on the fire. _How could she have seen so much in me? Only fools wear their hearts on their sleeves. Has age or loneliness made me so veneer?_

"When you told me that your injury was recovered and that you wished us to be together... intimately. I knew that it was only natural for you to expect that of us, especially since I had propositioned you on our first meeting. But you see, Severus..."

Helen stood and leaned close to the fire. "I had come to care for you as a friend, but as a lover, no. I just don't feel that spark, that magic that should come naturally between lovers."

Then sitting, she knitted her hands together. "I did what I did..." She began and paused, "I gave you _that_ because I knew you'd been waiting so long and it was nothing more than I had offered you the first time. It was only fair of me."

Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. If possible, he felt lower than when she'd bestowed it on him.

"But I didn't do it for the potion. I did it for you." Her blue eyes turned up to him. "What you suffered in the War, your injury must have been a devastating realization. I couldn't deny you what a man's body needs, especially when you'd waited so long and been so faithful a friend to me."

Putting down the glass, he leaned forward head in hands.

"Severus," Helen knelt before him and took one limp hand in hers. "I am your friend and pray you forgive me for my cruel words."

"Forgiveness is not in my nature." He replied voice rasping, not looking up.

"I am prepared now, that if you want more. If you want to lie with me still, would that be enough?"

He did not move.

"We are both adults. Neither of us are naive virgins, Severus. I have thought this over long and hard the past two weeks... Why can't two friends find physical comfort in one another?"

Raising his head and inhaling deeply. He had decided a week ago he was in no position to judge her motives when he was lusting after something he couldn't have and was about to use Helen more for her proximity than romantic emotion. Now she had a second proposition. What was the muggle term he had overheard the students use? '_Friends with benefits_'. The concept was not unknown to him.

_When he was younger he could pay a whore without guilt, then why couldn't he take what was given freely from a friend?_

He lifted his head and looked deeply into her eyes. His future with Hermione vague, the Slytherin in him would not shut this door as of yet. "I will consider it."

Helen smiled, weakly. "Thank you."

Taking her fine hands in his, "How are you hands?"

"They are healing. You said that I would not have to take the medicine forever."

"And yet you are still here?" Severus's dark eyes and his ego held the question.

She smiled sweetly, "And yet, I'm still here. Not for medicine tonight."

In silence, he pressed his lips together thoughtfully before concluding, "I have salve. I will fetch it for you before you go. It will ease the transition."

Pulling her up from her kneeling position by her hands, as so to indicate he was not interested in a repeat performance of their last encounter, he left the sitting room abruptly. The momentary touch of Hermione's finger burned into his mind more resplendent and satisfying than Helen's offer. Tonight, the memory of 'the incident' was enough to keep him sated.

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your thoughtful reviews! I love hearing what readers think and to know your feelings towards the characters and plot. You all are wonderful- please keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Story: Harry Potter

Pairings: Severus/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Self Discovery

**The Marriage Bed**

**Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain**

_Hermione's Flat_

Her bags were packed. She didn't know what Severus had thought of her display earlier in the week, but she knew how she felt about him and that was enough. Sitting in her flat, she uncorked a very good bottle of Pinot Noir and drank it alone; placing her engagement ring beside the cork on the table top.

Hermione realized from her encounter in the 'marriage bed' two truths. One: She wanted more from life than Ron could ever give her. Two: She had been forever changed by her encounter with Severus Snape. She couldn't ask anything of Severus until she'd dealt with her first realization; it was time to breakup with Ron. Secondly and only if she had enough drunk enough wine she would find Severus and confess her feelings. At least then she would know if they could more forward together or if she would be moving on with her life alone.

Unlike her would-be-lover, she never drank alone. Starting on her first glass, she had felt remorseful as she took off her ring and placed it on the coffee table. The second glass of wine found her thoughts turning amorous and now on her third glass alone, she felt passionate and determined.

The door to her flat jingled, then opened. "Oiy, 'Mione." Ron came in disheveled, barely glancing in her direction. "Drinkin' alone? Must of hav' been a rough day."

"It's about to be." Hermione said smirking to herself.

Ron walked in the kitchen. The fridge clanked opened and the hiss of a can of beer opened. "Boys are watching the game at the pub. Gonna go down there for a bit... Hey did you eat all that take-away we ordered Wednesday? I'm starving!"

Hermione pursed her lips in anger. Why had his treatment of her never angered her until now?

"Ron, I'm leaving." She began, not moving off the sofa.

"Alright, I'll be in late as well. Don't wait up." He said, returning to the sitting room and shuffling into his favorite quidditch jumper.

At that point, Hermione stood up; face red. "Ronald Weasley! I'm leaving this relationship." She said forcefully.

Ron paused and twisted his face, like he'd just eaten a sour slug. _"What?"_

Hermione picked up the ring and showed it to him. "I am leaving you. But it's my flat, so I'm giving you until Monday to move out." Then she firmly sat the ring on the table and took a final swig from her now fourth glass of wine. "I'm at my parents until then. Don't you dare come there for me. We're done. "

With those words, she began to walk to the fireplace.

"Wait." Ron held his can of beer to his forehead. "You're breaking up with me?"

Hermione breathed deeply through her nose. "Yes. I am." Then nearly shaking, "It's been six years off and on. We're going no where, Ron."

There was a long silence and before he finally asked, confused, "Is there someone else?"

"Would it really matter if there was?" Hermione asked exasperated. "I'm just another piece of furniture in this flat to you." Rubbing her tired eyes, "Look, Ron. I love you, I'm just not _in-love_ with you and that's all that matters."

Without further words, Hermione tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and was gone. Ron stood gapping at the empty fireplace alone.

* * *

As soon as she exited the fireplace at her parents house, Hermione paused, grabbing blindly for the mantel to balance her. Tears flowed down her cheeks and a growing rip tore at her heart; utter anguish. Not for Ron, she wasn't sad for the loss of Ron, but for the loss of a hope of a future that she'd spent the last eight years trying to pursue with Ron. A hope that had suddenly come to an end.

Drinking the bottle of Pinot had made her emotional and unusually irrational. As she wiped the tears from her face with her palms, her only thought was, Severus, I must see Severus. Then in an extremely un-Hermione decision, she pictured Spinner's End - his home - strongly in her mind and turning on her heel, apparated.

Wobbling and falling into the street and landing in a giant puddle, she cursed herself for stupidity at apparating drunk. The night was black and it was raining harshly. Pulling herself up like the desperate intoxicated idiot she now knew herself to be, she managed to make her way across the street to his home. The house, which she'd only seen once before, appeared bleak and empty through the fog and rain shower. Instead of facing an empty home, Hermione had the idea that she would go in through the garden gate and have a peek around before deciding to knock.

Opening the rusted gate at the side of the house, she stumbled down the muddy overgrown path; thorny branches snagging at her jeans. Guessing the large addition to the back of the house to be his laboratory, she pushed her way past the untended hedgerows and saw a golden glow from one of the room's window. She smiled for the first time that night. "Severus!" He was home.

Her head still clouded by wine, she pushed past some wild roses and pulled herself up to look in at the windowsill.

* * *

For several days after 'the incident' with Hermione, Severus had felt himself again. Rested, he slept dreamlessly but contented. Last night however, the desire reawakened and his ability to sleep as well as to focus on his work suffered. It was late and he was tired when he ruined a batch of commissioned Baneberry Drought.

Irritated, he cleared away the ruined caldron away with a flick of his wand. Then sitting at his desk with exhaustion, he let his weary head fall into hand. Finally remembering his emergency stash, he opened the bottom desk draw and took out a bottle of Ogden's Old. Without grace, Severus tore at the lid and took a swig from the bottle. He was alone and frankly, who gave a damn if he drank from the bottle! It wasn't as if he had anyone to share it with.

After finding a good deal solace in drinking nearly a third of whiskey, a knock came at the door to the laboratory.

Without standing, he wordless opened the door with a languid wave of his hand. "Come in!" He barked. It could be a deatheater seeking revenge and he couldn't have cared less at that moment. He was laid low and drunk; he was past redemption this evening.

"That's a different greeting from you." Helen said, lowering the hood of her cape, water droplets rolling to the floor. "I hope you don't make it a habit. I could have been an old enemy!"

Severus grunted. "What do you want?" It was late and he wanted to wallow in his suffering alone. Pleasantries and platitudes were far beyond him at this moment.

Leaving her cloak on chair, she walked around his desk. Her skirts brushing his forearm, "I want _you_."

He stared straight ahead, not flinching at her bold statement.

"Have you considered my request?"

Then with fury and desperation, Severus stood, violently pushing back his chair in with quick action. Allowing the firewhiskey to fuel his body and his mind, he braced Helen by the arms; pushing her up against the wall.

Voice low and rasping. "Be careful what you ask for, Helen." He said before he kissed her hard and ruthlessly.

She struggled to breathe under his pressure. Suddenly, he was biting at her throat, growling and ripping her blouse from her shoulders.

"Oh Merlin! A girl!" She squeaked.

Severus had expected her to yell beneath him, but he hadn't expected to hear that.

"What?" He asked, pulling back, brows knotted, holding her at arms length.

Helen clutched at her blouse, "There was a girl at the window!"

His heart dropped. _Could it be possible that Hermione had come after all?_

Tearing from her, he ran out into the garden oblivious to the rain. The wet foliage pulled and clung at his trousers as ran after the slight, dark figure before him.

"Lumos!" He yelled. The light caught Hermione's tear-stained face a moment before she apparated.

"Hermione!" Severus bellowed with every last bit of his damaged voice, but it was too late. In a frenzy of emotion, he ran forward chasing her shadow. Then frantically pacing the spot where she had last stood in the muddy garden, he decided he would go to her. Holding firmly the address of her flat in his mind, the address where he'd sent his owl those many weeks ago, he apparated.

Soaking and muddy, but not splinched, he pulled himself together and banged on her apartment door. "Hermione!"

No answer. He pushed his rasping, broken voice louder. "Hermione!"

The door to the flat opened, but it wasn't Hermione that stood before him. It was Ronald Weasley. "Bloody hell! Professor Snape!" He spat.

"Where's Hermione?" Severus snarled, knuckles white on the doorframe.

"What business is it of yours?" Ron asked, disgust ready in his voice.

With drunken rage, Severus shoved past Ron into the flat. "Hermione?!" He called.

"Stop right there." Ron said, wand at the ready. "You have no right to be here. Now get out before I put you out."

Severus looked at the young man and sneered. "What did you do to her, you pathetic little flop?"

Widening blue his eyes in surprise. "What did **_I_ **do to **_her_**?!" Ron retorted, shaking his head. "She's the one that left me. I didn't do anything!" Then remembering himself and taking a step forward with his wand raised, "And why the hell the hell is it any of your business, Snape?" He spat.

Severus didn't respond for a full ten seconds. He understood, Hermione had broken up with Ron and rushed to him. Raising a hand to his lips in awareness as he realized what she'd seen through the window. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, "I've been a bloody fool."

Then, merely side stepping Ron's wand, he headed for the door. Ron dropped his wand arm and looked at his professor's disappearing back with disbelief. _"Are you..."_ It was so crazy he almost couldn't form the words. "Are **_you_** having an affair with her?"

Severus stopped. Turning on his heel and looking straight at Ron with black fathomless eyes, he didn't answer. Because in truth, he didn't know.

* * *

When he returned to his house, he found Helen in his sitting room.

She stood, expression frantic. "Is everything okay?"

Barely glancing at her. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, GET OUT!" He roared running a hand through his wet hair..

A sob broke from her throat. "Severus?"

"We're done. I can't do this anymore." Severus scrubbed at his face with his knuckles and then looked at Helen with dangerous eyes. "I'm in love with someone else." There, I've said it. He thought as he collapsed in his desk chair utterly undone.

The woman's face contorted. "That girl? You're in love _her_?" Voice contemptuous. "Merlin, Severus. What is she nineteen, twenty?"

Bracing his hand to his forehead, he turned from her. "Twenty-six." He could have chosen not to answer, but he couldn't help himself from adding salt to her wound and his.

"Well, twenty-six. A former student, no doubt?" She added flippantly, picking up her cloak.

"I understand perfectly. Why have an old woman when you can have it off with a young slapper!" She walked to door, hand of the knob and shook her head in disbelief, adding, "At your age! You know, May-December smacks of desperation."

He sighed. "I'm quite aware."

Helen grimaced. "You won't see me again."

"Good." Severus replied taking the top off the bottle of Ogden's. At least now, he'd have one less worry. _Had he said that aloud?_

The woman huffed. "No wonder everyone hates you Severus. You're such a **bastard**!"

"Better a bastard than a whore." He replied spitefully as he found a dirty glass and tipped the bottle.

He barely flinched as she resoundly slapped his cheek before taking her leave and slamming the door.

Rubbing his sore jaw, at least one thing was clear to Severus, Hermione wanted him. She had broken up with Ron and fled to his home. Now how to convince her that he was done with Helen and that he desperately wanted her too without coming across as pathetic and foolhardy as he felt.

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! HG&SS will get together, but just needed to build a little more tension. However, now their paths are cleared of 'others', hopefully, they can find their way to one another without too much drama! :) _(maybe!)_**


End file.
